Date With Destiny
by dwX
Summary: Kagome, Sango, Kikyo and Ayame crash a party in an exclusive hotel. No harm in that right? WRONG! How will the past effect the future? Are we truly dictated by fate or can we determine our own future?
1. New beginnings

Date with destiny

I do not own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi does.

Chapter 1: New beginnings

"Kagome"

Silver hair swirled in the mild breeze, entwining onto raven-blue hair as if in a gentle caress. Bodies were littered everywhere. Blood soaked the earth. Tenseiga lay sprawled on the blood stained grass. It would not respond to it's masters mournful cries of loss.

Silence.

Haggard breathing breaks the stillness that surrounds two shadowy figures. A regal figure

stoops protectively hunched over the petite frame of a blood-drenched girl. Fresh blood

run languidly down her right side as if to prolong each agonizing moment, concealing a large gaping wound.

"Sesshoumaru…. I feel so cold, so very cold…"pale lips shivered under the setting sun, as darkness descended swallowing the diminishing light.

"Kagome, suman na (masculine: i'm sorry).. I failed you." Sesshoumaru said through clenched teeth. Overpowering regret and guilt washed over him. Kagome opens her eyes and beaming a smile that hides her pain and sadness at the enevitable.

A sigh escaped her lips. " Ever the honour-bound hero ne? Shinpai shinai Itoshii (do not worry beloved). I do not hold it against... you. It is my fate. I have accepted it."

"But I cannot!"He interrupted.

Sighing again Kagome answers, "...you have opened your heart to me, don't harden your heart again promise me you'll love another after I depart from this world." She whispered in a shallow breath. "Promise me.."closing her eyes she drew her last breath.

His heart stilled for that one moment in time. His lethal claws, gently brush a strand of hair that blew carelessly to her palid face.

"Kagome, open your eyes koi, for me..I need you." he choked biting back tears that he thought he would never shed. "I...I love you." His heart clenched.

"Come back to me." He ordered. As if his authority extended to that of the other world.

He held her tighter, but he knew better, his embrace can not hold her soul there. His embrace can not still the dissipating warmth of her body.

He looked once again at her ashen form. Blood-red haze clouded his vision. He could feel his inu acknowledge the death of it's mate. He feels, for the first time his inu and himself share control in the one body.

He roared and raged at the cruel hands of fate that even now had torn them apart. "Kagome, you ask us the one thing we cannot possibly do...we will never forget you let alone allow another to take your place...never." His eyes glinting like steel, he could feel the familiar coldness enveloping his heart.

His heart. His once cold heart, Kagome had managed to warm up with her sunny smiles and tender caresses.

Coldness seeped deeper in it's depths. Frost-like fingers wrap around his heart, so as to asphyxiate any last traces of emotions and expel it from within his body.

A self-protective mechanism? Nay it was not, inside he knew, a secret he kept to himself. His heart was mourning the loss of it's love, his only love. It will never allow another to replace her. The single piece that mattered most to him, she was his center.

Flashes of memory bombarded his already fatigued mind.

"What worth is a loving heart if you are not here. .." A whisper dispersing in the wind.

Now truly he was again at loss.

Again he succumbs to his emotionless mask.

To numb the pain of her passing.

Her. It has always been her.

He howled in darkening sky. It seems as though the sky weeps the tears his eyes can no longer cry.

Again, he was not whole.

Again he was alone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

RINNNGGGGGG!

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Kagome sits up in bed shaking visibly. Beads of cold sweat trickle down her flawless face. '.stupid dream again, why me? That's the fourth time this week.' she groaned.

"Kagome.. you'll be late for your outing with your friends."

"Shimatta (damn)! They'll kill me!" Kagome smacked her forehead then bolted to the bathroom. She dressed in record time and dashed towards the kitchen.

"Morning mom! Bye mom!"

Kagome zipped past her mother.

"Kagome, aren't you going to have your breakfast dear?"

"Can't eat." She panted. "Must run...love you!...Kaachan, ittekimasu!" (Mom I'm leaving)

'Silly girl' thought Hanako Higurashi.

On the Bus: on the way to the trip.

"Oi, Kagome, you ok?"

"It's that dream again Sango, it's driving me crazy! The weird thing is it's getting more frequent and instead of just flashes of images like before it's getting more detailed. Like earlier, the dream included this demon guy-he was really hot too by the way! And there wasa figure in his arms I know it's a girl but I can never see her face...(looks at Sango)...oh I dunno. I feel like such a mental case sometimes." Kagome said shaking her head.

"I wouldn't say 'mental case' per see ... strange, maybe odd, yea odd..in a creepy sortta way." Kagome looked at her friend incredulously.

"Gee thanks... yah really know how to perk me up." She remarked drily. A ringing interrupted the droning chatter of other passengers.

"Well what would you call someone that dreams about demons nowadays eh?"

"Well you dreamt I turned into a turkey once!"

"Kagome I was in the hospital high in painkillers at the time!"

The inspector Gadjet theme song come on suddenly. Sango picks up her phone.

"Yep...ahuh...gotcha...sure...ok bye. That was Kikyo, turns out she's already there with Ayame."

"Great.. how long til we get there? My ass is starting to make an imprint on the seat...and I think it'll be permanent." She grinned sheepishly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a lavish hotel lobby not far away...

"Inukoroo, where's Sesshoumaru?"

Onyx-black hair pulled in a high pony tail swiveled in an extravagant flair.

"Feh! Like I keep tabs on that bastard!" Said Inuyasha, he crosses both arms at his chest out of habit. His silver hair illuminated in the sun-filled lobby. "Not modeling your furry ensemble I see. Fur not in the trend this year?" he smirked.

Blue-red eyes narrowed a fraction. Then resumed their ice blue hue.

"I see the length of time since I last kicked your hanyou ass hasn't matured your demeanor."

"Keh! You should look at your own self ookami! At least I'm not stuck in the disco-fever era! Also, your wimpy hide did not kick my ass, it was the other way around!"

A nervous cough interrupted their heated exchange.

"I believe Sesshoumaru-dono is expecting you in the penthouse Kouga-sama." The receptionist replied while smiling seductively.

"I seem to need assistance in finding my way around the intricate floor plan of this hotel.. is it possible for you to show me there?" Kouga flashes his trademark wolfish grin.

The giggling receptionist devoured his muscled form hungrily. Inuyasha had to roll his eyes at the blatant flirtation displayed by both.

"Sure!" Squelled the girl. "Just let me find my junior to replace me here for the moment." She said giving a suggestive wink.

"Kami-sama, you and Miroku must have been separated at birth-will you just about flirt with any female that crosses your path?" continued Inuyasha.

"Excuse this fleabag my dear girl, he was born four months premature and is therefore still developing the braincells necessary for normal brain function." Kouga remarked offhandedly, to which the receptionist inanely giggled."Lead the way toots!"

"Kisamaaaaa...(means 'you' but in a derogatory context). Look who's talking! The drag-queen who decided to make his show on the public stage along with his furry short-shorts!" growled Inuyasha after the disappearing figures.

Both growl at each other.

"Alright break it up you two!" intervened an orange-haired youth.

The receptionist resumed linking arms with Kouga and escorts him to the nearest elevator.

'Might as well go to the ice lord's meeting, not like there's anything else here' sighed Inuyasha. He made his way slowly towards the nearest elevator dragging his feet along with his head down.

A lively chatter and joyous giggles catches his sensitive hearing. A group of young women come into view as the distinct scent of sakura and jasmine flowers in full bloom tickle his nose. Warmth enveloped him, thinking hard of the only person who invoked such comforting emotions from him he looks up at the same time the elevator closes, barely catching a glimpse of the bearer of that welcoming scent.

Golden eyes widened in recognition almost immediately.

"Kagome?"


	2. Dressed to impress

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2:

"Are you serious? How in the world did you even find this out anyway? Taisho Sesshoumaru is the biggest business tycoon there is!" squealed an excited Sango.

'Why does his name effect me so much?' Pondered Kagome.

"Aw look! Kagome is blushing like mad!" Laughed Ayame.

"Why are you flustered Kagomechan?" asked her cousin Kikyou. "You're not coming down with something are you? Coz this party will be event of the year!"

"Uh.. must have been the bus ride. Nothing to worry about!" chirped Kagome.

"Good, I heard that this will be covered by all the major channels. He is soooo sexy don't you think girls?" Kikyou points to Sesshoumaru's picture in a magazine.

Gasp.

"Oh god it's him!" squeaked Kagome.

"Huh? Who's him?" Ayame gaped.

"Uh.. Kagome has been having these dreams about some former past life of hers, apparently last night she dreamt about this dashingly handsome demon lord with silver hair golden eyes and the damn sexiest body to ever grace this planet." explained Sango rolling her eyes.

"Look I know! I know! It's stupid ok. So just drop it. It was just a dream." sighed Kagome.

"Um.. well...Sesshoumaru Taisho is actually a demon.. the most powerful demon lord infact. I met him at one of my grandfather's birthdays and believe me, anyone would piss their pants on the spot if you get one of his 'death glares' as his associate refer to it." informed Ayame.

"So you've actually seen him?" asked Kagome, a slight pang of jealously stirs inside her.

"Kagome, maybe it's best if you stick closely to me. Your powers are stronger than mine but you don't seem to have any control on them." stated Kikyo, observing her cousin intently.

"Hey, I've been practicing ok!"

"That's not what I meant cousin, demons can sense power and are attracted to it. The fact that you can't reign in your miko powers mean that any low level demon can detect your tremendous power level. It'll be like handing a C4 explosive to you. Any temper flair and they'll be onto us faster than Sangoinhaling a blueberry cheese cake."

"Now that was totally uncalled for! I do not eat cheese like there's no tomorrow!" fumed Sango.

"Oh please, we'll be lucky if we get a crumb off you in 10 seconds flat." retorted Ayame.

"Will the both of you be quiet already!" Turning back to Kagome, Kikyo continued. "If what Ayame said is true, it's safe to assume that other demon lords will also be present at this event."

"Kikyo is right Kagome, it might be best to stick with her." agreed Sango.

"I sooo second emotion that!" added Ayame.

Kagome looked up at the domed glass splendor that captured the rays of the noon sun so perfectly. They reminded her of something (or someone?). She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm telling you I know what I saw!"yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, the staff has told me that earlier they had seen you and the letch, drinking sake to both your heart's content." remarked Sesshoumaru in a bored voice. "Now leave and waste not any more of my time. I have much paperwork that needs my immediate attention."

"But what if it's her.. if she's truly come back!" insisted the hanyou.

"I will hear no more of this foolishness half-breed! My patience wears thin at your wild stories. Cease this delusion for it will not afford you anything! My mate is dead! As she had been all these centuries, perhaps she had been re-incarnated but even if it is so, fate has not deemed us to be together because she is not here with me." he snarled.

Inuyasha backs off instantaneously as though reeling from a blow. His brother as it turned out still mourns for Kagome even though countless centuries had gone by. He lowered his head a fraction. Sure they had been bitter enemies, but that was long ago. He had noticed how his brother after Kagome's death resumed his stony facade to bury the pain he felt. Everyone who saw his regression to his former self thought he had regained his focus. Fools, they had all been fools. But he knew better. He recognized it he knew it all too well, he had been the same when his mother died.

Sesshoumaru had the same listlessness in his eyes. He did not regain his focus as those idiots stated. It was the exact opposite. He had died inside with her passing. The only difference this time was that he had gotten much colder. The aristocratic assassin evenout donehis own fearsome reputation. His lands and wealth increased. His borders extended. His own power enough to conquer the whole of Japan, but knowing the severepower vacuumthat will incur, should he kill off other taiyoukais, he allowed the other three cardinal lords to rule. In the shadows though all know it was Sesshoumaru who ruled all four lands. The other lords were ruling in name only.

At that time many a demoness rejoiced at the miko's passing thinking to have a chance with the western lord, how totally mistaken they were. Some paid with their very lives. Sesshoumaru's inu had been outraged at the audacity of some of the demonesses. They did not even allow for a period of mourning before making their advances of him.

Inuyasha sighed. Then turned to leave.

"She still had the same scent, I just thought you'd like to know." said Inuyasha as he exists the room. "Sakura and jasmine blossoms.. It's tattooed in my brain, I haven't forgoten it." he said as he closed the door behind him.

Looking up from his paperwork Sesshoumaru's face softens, "neither have I little brother, neither have I."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why do we have to dress like this?" complained Kikyo. All four girls were dressed in extravagant furisode kimono (formal kimono for single unmarried girls: long sleeved). Each had matching obi and hair pins. They decided to dress reflecting the four seasons. Sango wore an blue a water design for summer, Ayame wore a baby pink floral design for spring, Kikyo wore a brown and red chrysanthemum design for autumn and Kagome wore a black and gold bamboo design for winter.

"Look, we all know you look cute in your miko garb, but it wouldn't hurt to get dressed up a little every once in a while." stated Ayame, reaching for her matching slippers.

"Once in a while is right! No way I can go out like this!" Kagome. "My lungs have stopped working since Sango tied my obi." she cried dramatically leaning to the wall and fanning herself with her hands.

"We have no choice, if we want to get in the party-which let me remind all of you is totally exclusive-we have to dress the part. Sesshoumaru Taisho is a traditional bastardso we have to put up with our attire for the entire evening." remarked Ayame.

"Alrighty girls. Let's up and go, we have to make itto the entrance to the grand ball room by 2pm." declared Sango.

"But.." three complained. One having trouble breathing, anotherapplying her make-up andthe other still adjusting her hair.

"No buts! Haul your asses now! Kaede is there with our invites already."

Kagome and Kikyo exchanged looks then sighed.

'Why do I have the sinking feeling that I'm about to entera warzone.' Thought Kagome.


	3. Who are you?

'Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The mellow music of traditional Japanese instruments reverberated in air. A crowd of people dressed resplendently in sumptuous attire, line the length of the oak paneled hallway that opened up to the grand ball room. It was indeed a most extravagant affair.

Four furisode-clad girls walk in a line as they wander through the gauntlet of guests awaiting to enter into the massive hall.

"Oh my god! Kouga-sama! It's him it's really him." Squealed an ecstatic Ayame. She had been last in the line but her sudden move forwards created a momentum that was of too great a force to repel. Long sleeves flapping, hair ornaments clinking, Kikyo pitched forward knocking onto Sango. Sango tipping forward pushed the unprepared Kagome onward.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Kagome struggled to grab something to hold. Eyes darting around and then focusing onto silver streams, she quickly grasps it for support.

"Ow, ow, ow... OW!" yelled a youthful, yet brisk voice.

Small hands clutched at his red haori. Blue-black hair sculpted in an intricate design, appeared at the side of his face. Something was attaching itself to HIM. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the forward female and let out a low growl. The accumulated perfumes in the hall way had rendered his sensitive nose useless.

"Shitsurei shimashita (formal: sorry), it was unintentional I assure you!" succeeding low bows hid her face from view.

"Keh! Watch it wench. You shouldn't wear clothing like that if your only going to trip every couple of steps and fall on your peg-skinny ass!" taunted Inuyasha.

"NANI! (What!)" Lifting her face up. Her profuse apologies forgotten she grits her teeth and pushes her shoulders back as she heaves her chest upward. She met his eyes defiantly. Blue met gold. One pair shocked and widened in recognition, the other pair narrowing dangerously into slits. Holding up an index finger she pointed at him. Some of the waiting guests now turn their attentions on the two. Recognizing the one in the red haori as the taiyoukai's half brother, they whispered between themselves. As more people watched the scene unfold. The four companions found themselves separated at the sudden tide of people wanting to observe the spectacle.

"What did you just say about my ass?" A light blue glow eminated softly on the tip of her index finger as she poked him on the chest. "If there is anyone here with a narrow ass it would be yours! Your ass could easily pass through a coke bottle, you freaky white haired psycho!"

More people and youkai crowded around them creating an almost amphitheater-like atmosphere. Her companions recovering from their shock, stood back in silence as the exchange between the two got heated. Kikyo was about to intervene as she could feel the sudden raise in her cousin's reiki (miko powers).

Inuyasha could hear a slight sizzle and felt small jolts of electricity course through his chest. Had his fire rat haori not been there he was positive his would be nursing a very bad burn right now. He stood there speechless for a couple seconds. It WAS her! He knew it, no one else would defy a Taisho other than Kagome. Without any thought he caught her in a tight embrace lifting her off the floor and spinning her startled form in the air.

Everyone gasped audibly, loud gossiping spread like wildfire when the silver-haired stranger lifted Kagome up in the air swirling her around with glee as one would do a child.

Then several things happened in one fluid succession.

"Unhand her this instant you uncouth barbarian!" screamed Kikyo, her control had snapped . Pushing past several onlookers viciously. She fisted one hand in the air intending to punch the hanyou that had her cousin, while piggy-back riding a poor bystanding man whom she was sure was a tanuki in human form. She had promised her uncle Saito (Kagome's father) to look after her younger cousin, before he died. And she'll be damned if she let anything happen to her. Itching for some type of weapon-any type of weapon she can get her hands on, she pulled one silver kanzashi (hairpin) out of her bag, the one with a hello kitty figurine holding a sign that says 'have a nice day' on it. After imbuing a certain amount of miko powers onto her kanzashi, she used a thick pink rubber band to propel the 15cm projectile into the air, dead set on the target which happened to be the hanyou's heart.

"Ya sick, depraved mutt! Don't you dare molest Kagome in front of these people!" screeched Ayame, as she struggled to hike the bottom half of her furisode up her legs to gain better movement. She dragged each leg forward and back toro-style and tackled the red object in front of her to the ground.

Inuyasha not wanting to get Kagome injured put her down quickly to his left side and then turned to meet the full of impact of the tackle All courtesy of her brown-haired toro-impersenator of a friend. Both landed hard on the ground with hard 'Thump'.

Meanwhile..."HENTAI!" Screamed Sango slapping 6 men that surrounded her mercilessly in a single circular movement of her hand.

"It was not us!" They protested then pointed to a hunched over figure in purple hoari and black hakama hiding behind one of them.

"You letch!" fumed Sango as she punched the purple eyed stranger in the face, then continued her punishment of him by locking his head in an arm lock and giving him noggies.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" demanded a formally dressed Jaken.

ZZZZZzzzzzzz...TWANG!

SIZZLE.

BBQ smell...

'Hmm.. something smells delectable.. the chefs have definitely out done themselves!' he grinned, pleased that the 'food' in his lord's party will be a success. Then he noticed a pink and white kanzashi pin which looks like a round cat, with a tiny message reading 'Have a nice day' inscribed on it, embedded in his uppermost lip.

He would have gasped, he would have screamed in pain at the pure torture and humiliation of it all. But his mouth remained silent, his lips and tongue remained numb.

"Mmmm..mmmm..mmmmm." mumbled Jaken.

"Oh gomen! I was aiming for the red-dressed idiot over there, but he was rammed by my friend and you came suddenly where he was a moment ago and well... you got zapped." apologized Kikyo with her head down. "I am so sorry. Please accept my humblest apologies."

"MMMMMMMMM" fumed Jaken.

"Hahahhaaah.. teheehehehahahah.." Laughed Inuyasha. "That ought to teach your slimy ass not to stick you nose into someone else's business."

"Don't you mean his lips." added a snickering Kagome behind her matching gold fan.

Jaken narrowed his eyes a fraction, then grew to the point where his eyeballs were literally popping out of their socket. He bowed respectfully to Kagome and turned to leave in a flurry of lime green clothing far more sickly-green in color than his skin.

"Bug-eyed, buger green and numb lips! It's a Kodak moment... I should have bought my camera." remarked a now conscious Miroku faking wiping a tear on each bruised eye.

All looked at each other.

Miroku sporting a red hand print on his face, two now-blackening eyes and torn sleeves on his formal haori.

Sango's crumpled furisode looked like it has been slept in and her obi had tilted diagonally.

Kikyo's disheveled appearance looked as though she had just returned from a huge cat fight, and once elaborate hairstyle was now half unbound.

Inuyasha's red-clad form, now has two rings of black-looking like a target motif (due to the zaps Kagome had made with her index finger), and gruff hair had looked frizzy (all again due to Kagome's zaps) had different colored lint balls attached-all from Ayame's furisode.

Ayame was worse off with her messed up bun and thigh-length furisode. She had lost her geta slippers as in the heat of her rage at the hanyou. She had used it as nun-chuks by tying the two with her obi cord, and twirled it expertly in trying to dispel some of the people that were getting in the way.

Only Kagome was the one left unscathed. With elegant poise and alluring appearance, she retained her placid nature and happy demeanor.

"Well, I can see that we all need to freshen up ourselves." Chirped Kagome with a sunny smile.

Ayame sighed, "all that work...now I have to start again." she lamented.

"Well no use crying over spilt milk. Lets just make the most of it." Stated Kikyo gathering her hair in a low pony tail. "That, little toad forgot to give me back my hair pin! And that was my favorite too."

"I'll get it, just meet me here after you all have freshened up. I'm Inuyasha by the way and the perv is Miroku." grinned Inuyasha.

"Thanks.. I'd appreciate that." replied Kikyo. "We all must have gotten off on the wrong foot, I'm Kikyo, that is Ayame and this is Sango, the one who you were spinning around was.."

"Kagome.. hai I know." he whispered with a warm smile.

"How did y..." Kikyo looked at Inuyasha curiously. He merely smiled then shook his head.

"Come on Letch! You come with me- no telling where that god damn hand of yours would wander off to next."

"Oh but Inuyasha! It was just starting to get interesting. Besides they might need my help." protested Miroku.

"Keh! Your help on what? Improving their punches? Looking at your sorry ass I'd say she's already a master at ass whooping."

"Kami knows the girl in the blue furisode had a punch that nearly knocked off the perversion off my genes."

"Remind me to hire her as your letch-therapist."

Both walked away and disappeared in the mass of people. Kaede found them not long afterwards. Handing them their tickets she made haste to her post as the lobby junior receptionist.

Kikyo watched the crowd suspiciously, "Kagome, have you ever met the one called Inuyasha before?"

Kagome ponders for a moment. "Ya know, I'm 100 positive I've never met him in my entire life."

"Boooooooo." whispered Sango in a shivering ghostly voice. "Perhaps not in this life Kagome... ooooo... but in a previous incarnation...ooooo." she continued, making gliding steps around her form.

Ayame chuckled heartily, "You sure he didn't introduce himself to you in your dreams? He's Sesshoumaru's half brother." she added.

"Oh cut it out the both of you!" huffed Kagome as she stalked towards the ladies room.

Kikyo thought for a moment then shrugged. 'What else can possibly go wrong tonight? After all the worst has happened, and it can't possible get any worse than that.


	4. Mission Impossible

DATE WITH DESTINY

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

My corner: Thanks to all that reviewed.. here's another chapter. I'll try to update this evening with the next chapter so enjoy!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4 'Mission Impossible'

"What do you friggin' mean these are not the REAL tickets?" screamed Ayame scandalously. The crowds started whispering at the indiscreet lady in rich apparel.

"I'm sorry ma'am but that's the truth. These do not have the right colored royal seals. See." the security guard points to one of the certified tickets. "The seal is supposed to be blue, but the seal on your tickets are red."

Red ripples appear in Ayame's eyes. "So? The asshole who made the tickets got color blind all of a sudden. Can you blame him? Having to make so many tickets?"

"I amtruly sorry ma'am but we have our orders, no valid ticket, no entry." the guard nodded to another security personel to remove the four dejected girls away from the main entry.

"Wait! But my wolf prince is in there and he'll be looking for me!" despaired Ayame as guards dragged her out kicking and screaming all the way. Kikyo and Kagome covered their faces in an attempt to hide their embarrassment.

"Ne, Kikyochan, perhaps we should have gone with Inuyasha and the perve, while we had the chance. Now I think this whole trip was a waste of time." whispered Kagome as she observes the whinning Ayame heaped on the floor crying her eyes out, mascara running down in inky-black streaks. Shecouldpassfor a cast member or double for the lead role in the movie 'crow'. She shivered trying to shake the ridiculous thought from her mind.

"Yea, they wouldn't allow us in the stupid jerks!" boomed Sango on her mobile. Her arms making gestures that showed her frustration. "REALLY?... Uh huh... ok.. I'll meet you in 5 minutes! Ja ne."

Sango looks excitedly at her three friends. Her face beaming a huge cheeky grin. "Hey drama queen! Ass up and come here! Kaede said there's another way to get in."

Almost immediately, Ayame whips out her makeup bag and retouches her face as she makes her way towards the group.

"What are you and my imouto (little sister) up to again Sango?" queried a suspicious Kikyo.

"Yeah, say you're not going to tell us to dress up in Jane outfits and swing in the chandeliers are you?" added Kagome.

"No friggin' way! Have you any idea what I went through when we did that? I was stuck with the chitah outfit and I was covered in rashes for an entire week!" snapped Ayame.

"It's better!" squeaked Sango.

"Oh god, here it comes." sighed Kagome with a hand on her forehead.

"The plan is so ingenious it's practically fool proof!"

"Practically fool proof? Sango this better not mean that my hair will be set on fire again at the end of the day." Ayame remarked.

"Ayame is right.. you and my imouto always concoct a plan that 100 of the time always backfires! And we happen to be the shock absorbers while the two of you trouble makers end up scot-free." retorted Kikyo.

"This time is different. Kaede will give me the the entire floor plan of this level.."

"Wait a minute.. Floor plan? Kami-sama! Please tell me you're not hearing a mission impossible theme in that conniving head of yours Sango." groaned Kagome.

Sango smiled sheepishly.

"Are you outta your friggin demon-slaying mind? This is Sesshoumaru-dono's territory! If we get caught we'll be up to our tits in deep inu shit!" gasped Ayame.

"Hey! That was my ancestor's profession not mine!"

"Yah! You stick to stomping on roaches and spraying bug spray on insects." laughed Kagome.

"I wouldn't use that exact same terms Ayame used but I would have to agree with her on this one Sango. I say lets cut our losses and stay put. Maybe there will be a chance later to get in somehow." agreed Kikyo.

"Not a chance in hell! Kaede said after all tickets are in they'll be shutting the doors, for security reasons of course. I say we take a vote!" declared Sango suddenly. Kagome and Kikyo exchanged looks but nodded their consent. Sango grinned widely. "By the way Ayame, there's your tall, dark and handsome wolf boy entering with what seems like.. oh dear! A date. That slutty bitch is barking up your youkai and rubbing herself all over him ... too bad he was a fine male specimen too."

"NANI?" Red eyes glowed, steam flared out of her nose. Ayame let out a low pitched growl. "I am going to enjoy plucking off that bitch's bikini hair and mustache with my claws." she snarled in a deadly tone cracking her claws. "Alright I want in."

"Sit girl!" snapped Kagome. "Sango that's not fair you're using two handed tactics!"

"All's fair in this war! I will get in and have my face plastered on the six-o-clock news by tomorrow night!"

"You and Kohaku had a bet on this again didn't you?" scrutinized Kikyo.

"That's irrelevant!" dismissed Sango. "You want in or not?"

"Fine! But Kagome and I won't be doing that hula routine to distract the attention of the guards like that time when you decided to crash some poor kid's bar-mitzvah just coz you got convinced that Orlando Bloom will be there."

"Who's that?" asked Kagome.

"You know the hot archer elf-dude in Lord of the Rings?"

"Sango you really need to get a boy friend." sighed Ayame.

"So that I'll end up mentally unstable over an ass of a guy? Forget it!" huffed Sango.

"What about Miroku? He seems nice." suggested Kagome.

"Who that lecher? Are you mad woman? What brain dead, self appreciating chick would date a perverted psycho like him? Come midnight his damn hand will probably come off and start groping any unsuspecting female in vacinity."

"Aw.. why don't you just give him a chance." whined Ayame making kissing noises.

"Why don't you just drop it? Besides were wasting time blabbing here. I'm supposed to meet Kaede soon, wait for me by the fire exits. I'll brief you on our plan of attack." explained Sango.

"Plan of attack? What the hell? Don't tell me we're goin commando this time." groaned Ayame.

"I fear as much Ayame." agreed Kikyo.

"And so begins mission impossible." remarked Kagome sarcastically.


	5. Surprise?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

I dedicate this chapter 2 all that reviewed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Deep within the enemy territory. In the heart of the lion's den, four figures crawled ever so slowly on a darkened metal tunnel.

Sango, Ayame, Kikyo and Kagome had disrobed their furisode and bound them tightly in parcels attached to a rope each drag along with them. Kaede, Kikyo's imouto, had supplied them with spare navy blue janitor's uniform for their arduous expedition towards the grand ballroom of the lavish hotel.

Mission Impossible Tune echoes.

"If you don't quit whistling that stupid tune I'll take a biting chunk outta your annoying ass! What do you want to do? Get us all caught?" snarled Ayame in a hushed voice.

"Aw, but that's our motivational music! Besides, that got our adrenalin pumping it'll help when the time comes when we have to do something with great force."

"Motivational music my furry ass! It was annoying the friggin' crap outta me." complained Ayame.

"Listen Yoda, we are not jedi and we most certainly will not do anything that requires a great deal of force." retorted Kikyo between clenched teeth.

"Ah, but my padawan (jedi apprentice), one must feel the force flowing through her...Yes, feel the force, trust the force..."

"Hey can you keep your damn ass moving Sango, it's getting friggin' claustrophobic in here." interrupted a flustered Ayame. "More wiggling, less lip flapping! You're consuming all the oxygen with your yapping."

FARTING NOISE.

"Aw god! Sango! Ya could've warned me ya know, I had mouth open and everything!" Ayame complained while pinching her nose with her thumb and index finger.

"That's not me you dumb ass, the ventilation shaft we're currently in is the one over the men's room." informed Sango.

"What? You idiot! Are you sure your reading that blue print right?" snapped an irritated Kikyo.

"Oh sh't! QUIET!" commanded Sango.

Husky males chuckles echo in duct. Voices below conversed in merry tones slurred with alcohol.

"Hiten...(hic)... the laydeeeee.. (hic)... in red nearly flambeyed... (hic)... my precious strand..of hhhair...(hic).. but I shiellldddedd it in time with my ass... OW! .. beeee careful der aniki (big brother).. my ass is .. (hic).. still recovering..."

"No your barbecued ass is glued to your microfibre pants! How many times must I tell you to .."

BANG. (men's door slam open).

Grasping what he thought was his face Jakotsu pressed both cheeks together and blew cool air into the blackened skin

"Aw gawd! The trauma! Manten, what have they done to you?" cooed Jakotsu.

"Get away from him you damned gay lord!" roared Hiten, as he ushered off his brother leaving Jakotsu trailing not far behind.

Snicker. Snicker.

"Did you see that?" cried Sango.

"Ya, I'll say, he's face was worse off than his ass."

"Ayame!" scolded Kagome

"What? The youkai had no neck, he was all chin, put that together with the fact that his eyes looks like they've been glued to each side of his head I'm not surprised the other weirdo mistook his ass for his face."

"I can't believe we are having this stupid discussion at thisstupid place. Can we please get moving before anymore 'incidents' occur.." remarked an irate Kikyo.

BANG..

All eyes look out of the metal grill separating them the men's room, to focus on a familiar pair of white triangular ears.

ZIP..

"Oh yea, I couldn't hold it anymore.. hey Miroku! You better be keeping that lecherous eyes of yours focused on your 'side' or I'll shove your perverted face in the urinals!" threatened Inuyasha.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Inuyasha. Besides, I'm thinking about that Sango girl from earlier. Yep! She's quite a sight to behold." replied Miroku dreamily.

"Yea, I was thinking of Kikyo too. Maybe I should ask her out."

ZIP.

ZIP.

"Miroku you filthy bastard, have the decency to wash your god damn hands after you jingle, they'll be serving the food soon ya damn idiot." yelled the hanyou.

After washing their hands, both males left.

Panting.

"Now THAT, is what I call a 'hot dog'." grinned Ayame. "Did you see massive his..."

"Ayame, shut the hell up!" fumed Kikyo.

"Ohh.. kyochan is green around the face." laughed Ayame.

"Let's just move now please, we're wasting time." grumbled Kikyo.

"You sure? You may get more insight into him." offered Sango.

"I don't want more insight, I have far too much 'insight' of him already."

"Aw, but I wanna see if puppy boy, has white hair under there.. Sango's butt was blocking my view!" protested Ayame.

"Shut up Ayame! You've already got a wolf boy!" snapped Kikyo.

"Ohhh... Kikyo's sharpened her claws for puppy boy." commented Sango.

"Will the three of you just get moving please. May I remind all of you that we're all currently hanging some 20 feet in the air, above the men's toilet, non the less! Let's go!" urged Kagome.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

APPLAUSE.

WHISTLE.

"Well friends, I will not bore you further by my droning s. We all agree that we are all here to toast our dear friend and highly respected Lord. Again I humbly apologize for the host change.. Jaken-sama has taken ill suddenly and I had to fulfill his role..."

"Whooo..(hic)...yea! Take em off beau-re-fur!" bellowed a drunk Manten, holding up a big schooner of beer.

Hiten shakes his head. Miroku snickers. Inuyasha sits contemplating why the girls where still nowhere in sight.

"And now.. our illustrious Taiyoukai... Sesshoumaru-dono."

APPLAUSE.

Sesshoumaru, regally attired in a black and silver haori and hakama, walked the length of the stage. He gave a curt nod to all then proceeded to grab the mic.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok, it should be this metal grill that leads towards the ventilation shaft in the ladies room within the grand ballroom... Sh't it's stuck! Hey Ayame, lend me some youkai power will ya." requested Sango.

Both girls pushed and pulled.

CREAK.

Sound of metal bending.

CRUNCH.

"I don't like that sound." whispered Sango.

"Gawd! It sounds like titanic all over again... Don't let go jack.." pleaded Ayame comically.

"Let go of my damn foot you brain dead moron!"cried Sango trying to pry off Ayame by wiggling sideways.

More creaking and clanking noises.

"Oh F'ckkkkk!" (Sango and Ayame), "Kyaaaaaaaaa!" (Kagome), "Kami-samsh'ttttt!" (Kikyo).

A section of the metal ventilation duct where they are, gave way and one side dropped suddenly, creating a diagonal slide that tethered precariously over a slightly dark room filled to the brim with cables.

"It's ok, just grab one of the cables!"assured Sango.

"Eekkk. Sango, when I get through this alive I'll kick your trouble making ass all the way to Australia!" threatened Kikyo. "Kagome, ... where's Kagome?" asked Kikyo worriedly.

"There! She's covered in cables.. what the hell is this creepy place? Looks like a place where the phantom of the opera would just suddenly appear." Sango remarked.

Trying hard to untangle herself, Ayame retorts, "You better not get any ideas about humming the Phantom of the Opera theme or I swear to god, I'll cut one of these cables and electrocute your diva ass to re-incarnation!" threatened Ayame. "Kagome, are you ok? Don't move! I'm the closest to you I'll cut you free.." Ayame swings cable to cable tarzan-style.

"Ya know for someone who complained non-stop at being stuck with the chitah outfit, you sure could make a chimpanzee proud with those swings!" laughed Sango.

Ayame glared at her coldly.

Snap!

"Sh't.. what the hell is that now?" asked the swinging Ayame.

"It's the separated ventilation duct. It's snared onto the cables and the beam can't take the combined weight of that and us. It' giving way!" cried Kagome in alarm.

They watched with horror filled eyes as the beam where they were being held up by the cables broke and descends downward dragging their screaming forms with it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Thi Sesshoumaru owes you all many a gratitude for your unending loyalty. I am a most fortunate and happy ruler." began the western lord.

"Who's he trying to kid? His face still has the same graveyard expression." whispered Miroku to Kouga.

"Maybe his moko-moko sama is giving him a fur-wedgy." snickered Kouga. "That could explain his constapated expression."

"We have fought side by side, and this Sesshoumaru is proud to see that many have retained their lands and titles." Sesshoumaru continued.

"Is it just me or has Sesshoumaru's speech get more boring as the years pass?" Miroku asked.

"Not your imagination, but boring is not the word, snore-fest is more like it." Hiten answered.

"Hey hanyou, what's with the face? Don't tell me you're actually thinking?" remarked Kouga with a fake gasp.

"Your mangy-tick infested ass won't understand, ya wimpy wolf! I was actually thinking about the girls we met earlier... they were supposed to be here but I haven't seen any sign of them yet."

"Maybe they realized what a jackass you are and fled the country altogether." taunted Kouga.

Inuyasha glared at him coldly.

The two exchanged insults quietly as the inu lord concluded his speech.

"And now milord... we present you with..." said Totosai grandly.

'Please not that ridiculous cake shaped like me again..' groaned Sesshoumaru inwardly.

".. A modeled cake statue of your royal mightiness in all your resplendent glory.."

'Hn, he must have been reading Jaken's que cards.' thought Sesshoumaru.

A towering cake in white complete with silver icing worked in it, was wheeled in as the crowd gave a cheer.

'This Sesshoumaru must remember to skin alive the fool responsible for this yearly humiliation.'

Just then...

CRASH!

No one saw it coming all, everything happened so fast. No one saw the black figures fall from the ceiling,all anyone saw was the white cake exploding in all directions spluttering half of the stunned guests with white and silver icing.

Silence..

Then,

"We're being attacked by terrorists!" panicked one woman. Soon the panic spread and everyone was scurrying and standing up screaming their lungs out.

"DAMARU! (silence!)." Roared Sesshoumaru holding up one hand.

All stood still more afraid of the western lord than any terrorist attack.

Cough.

Cough.

"This is all your friggin' fault Sango! Now look at meeeee." screeched Ayame. "I have icing in my friggin' bra n panties!"

Everyone turned their attention on the four figures covered head to toe with the icing.

Sango slapped Ayame's arm and then turned her around to face the audience.

"Oh my friggin' sh't!" gasped Ayame.

"Um.. we ..uh..Surprise?"said the half-smiling icing-covered girls in unison.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru remarked drily with one eyebrow raised.


	6. Let's all do the conga!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Thanks for the awesome reviews minna! It's difficult writing two fanfics at once but I try to update them on alternate days so that there will be regular updates. If you have any questions just drop me a line and I'll be glad to answer them.

Thanks again!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The girls had been escorted from the great hall by ten well built body guards, or as how Sango had referred to them 'the meatballs that sprouted a head, legs and arms', to the security room. They were then escorted by the female officers, to the showers and given a change of clothing-extra maid's uniform. Kaede, Kikyo's younger sister is also there. After changing to the supplied maid's uniform all five girls were escorted back to the security room. They were being held in a square gray walled room, 6m by 6m in length. There was a rectangular table, an over head lamp that swings, and seven chairs.

"I'm betting my twitching ass that's not reserved for the seven dwarfs." remarked Sango drily.

Bite.

Gnaw.

Bite.

"If you don't quit that nail biting of yours, I'll bite off your stubby youkai fingers!" grumbled Sango.

"It's a nervous habit ok! Besides we're dealing with Sesshoumaru-dono here. Look at me I'm sooo friggin stressed my titties are pokin outta my blouse." whined Ayame.

"That's not freakin stress. Maybe your small brain is mistaking horniness to stress." yawned Kaede. "I saw the way ye eyeballed the 'package' of the Big Bad-ass Wolf."

"Kaede!" scolded Kikyo and Kagome.

"Well tis true! I bet ya, even her ticks are as stiff as a..."

Turning to Kaede and Sango, Ayame angrily interrupts, "listen tweedle dee and tweedle dumb, me and my 'ticks' wouldn't be shtting our pants right now, if the both of you grew half a brain and never came up with this kamikaze disaster to begin with!" snapped Ayame.

"Temper! Temper! What could have crawled up your mangy butt and made ye all crabby?" remarked Kaede.

"A shtty little long haired blood sucking tick with your face on it." screamed Ayame, lunging fully at the sitting Kaede. Only Sango's quick reflexes halted the ookami's advance. Kaede however seemed unperturbed, continuing to rock her chair in it's hind legs. She tilted her head slightly towards the painted mural adjacent to the door.

"I think they're watching us through that picture on the wall." cautioned Kaede. Since she had been in the hotel's employment, she was aware of security procedures. "It's designed like a portrait but it's actually a one way mirror."

"Who do you think will interrogate us?" Asked Kagome nervously. "You don't think they'll be keeping us here longer do you? I don't want mom to worry."

"We'll be out soon Kagome-chan, don't worry." reassured Sango.

"Alright look, they'll be coming here playing the good cop and bad cop routine. We need a plan on how best to handle this." explained Kaede.

"Kaede is right as much as it pains me to say so. We need a good reason to explain what we were doing in the ventilation shaft." added Kikyo.

"You were all strippers specializing in bondage and accidentally crashed onto the wrong party by mistake?" smirked Kaede gyrating her seated hips.

"YOU LITTLE SHORT SHT!" screamed a held down Ayame. "I ought to pop off one of your legs! It was your knuckle-head plan that plastered our asses in this sht hole!" Sango had to forcibly subdue the infuriated ookami.

Covering her ears, Kagome pleads "can we please discuss this without obscenities, like the mature intelligent women we all are."

"I have one!"offered Sango strapping the struggling Ayame to her chair. "You (pointing to the yawning Kaede) be sporty spice, Kikyo can be posh spice, Kagome can be baby spice, I'll be scary spice and Ayame can be ginger spice."

"Hey why can't I be scary spice?" protested Ayame.

"Coz you're not 'scary', your 'CRAZY', besides you n ginger spice got the same colored hair."

"What the hell? We are not starting a friggin band you brain-dead idiots! In a few minutes we could all end up in jail!" snapped an irritated Kikyo.

"Hey, don't fire the chef before tasting the menu!" snapped Sango.

"Heh?"gawked Kagome.

"Sango, that sounds as stupid as your lame-ass plans." huffed Ayame.

"There was a reason why I gave us the nicknames. It has to do with our roles, which we have to stick to in order to get out of this mess. Kagome, you're baby spice because, if they interrogate you, you'll plead ignorance and we'll do the answering. You're too easy to read in facial expressions you'll give us away. Kikyo, you're posh spice. Your family's background apart from the shrine life, is law. So you jump in when they start ratting on about our rights and stuff. You're upper class snob mob material, doctoring in the field of bitch-ass glares, (laughs maniacally).. if all else fails you can threaten to curse their dcks or balls to shrivel up. Just chant some made up sutra or something. Trust me they'll be pissing their pants."

"God knows, she be scaring me shtless sometimes, when she gives me 'the look'." Kaede adds, demonstrating one of Kikyo's looks. Kikyo returns 'the look' back to her but says nothing. "See what I mean?"Kaede retorts.

"Kaede, you're sporty, coz we all know you're into sports stuff, you can divert their questions with brainless-couch potato, comments from sports since you're into those sport shows. I'll try to intimidate them." continued Sango flexing her biceps.

"That should come naturally." snickered Ayame.

"Ha ha, hardy-freakin-ha! My tummy is cramping from all the laughing.. no wait it's a bowel movement coz of your dumb ass comment."remarked Sango.

"What about me what should I do?" asked Ayame.

"Hmm.. You are our secret and most powerful weapon.. You're to distract them, so that they can't gather their thoughts together. Ginger spice was pretty outspoken and energetic. You can jump around, do cartwheels all sorts of outrageous stuff, if push comes to shove... flash em your tits... better yet, flash em your sexy thonged ass and wiggle it to their face." replied Sango casually.

"Oh hell no! No friggin way will my kawaii thonged ass be leaving the security of my skirt!"

"Speaking of skirts. I bet that pervert was the one responsible for this!"gritted out Sango.

They were interrupted when the door suddenly opened revealing a smirking Kouga and a flush faced Ryokan. Almost immediately, Ayame who is sitting adjacent to the door, does a 'Sharon Stone leg crossover' revealing her neon pink thong in mid-cross over.

Licking her lower lip she purrs languidly. "Like what you see?" batting her eyelashes repeatedly.

Sango slaps her forehead loudly. Kagome and Kikyo sigh heavily. Kaede rolls her eyes, 'poor guy probably mentally scarred for life.'

Kouga shudders audibly. "Disturbing." he remarks as his toes curl in disgust. As he sits down on the closest seat to the table (and as far away from Ayame as possible) Ryokan clears his throat.

"Errr... uh.. ladies please place your seats around the table." instructed Ryokan. He took out a pad of paper the same size as his large hands and a pen. "Now, shall we begin?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You god-damn bastard! Where have you taken them?" demanded Inuyasha, bursting into Sesshoumaru's office.

"Inuyasha, it is security protocol to have them processed in the gray room. You should know that full well, seeing as how you have been there numerous times under differing circumstances." replied Sesshoumaru not looking at Inuyasha, opting instead to gaze across the numerous sky scrapers that dot the horizon.

"Did you at least see them and talk them first before they were dragged into the security room?" the hanyou persisted.

"Why would this Sesshoumaru bother with such trivial affairs of security? They knowingly ruined a celebration held in my honor. The panic they instigated caused much a scandal which will in the papers by early tomorrow."

"You jackass! It's not like it was already ruined, they just livened it up little. And don't tell me that you didn't enjoy it when they blew up that fugly creation that could've passed for someone's blowup doll."

Sesshoumaru turned his amused gaze to his half-brother. "Perhaps a thanks is in order.. I will stop by later." he smirked reminiscing about the cake fiasco. Jakotsu, the cake's creator or maestro, as he referred to himself, had fainted on the spot at the destruction of his so called 'masterpiece'. "I will have you know the creator of that abomination fainted."

"Fainted my ass, he was just looking for an excuse to kiss someone's butt ugly face! Lately, he's been sniffing around Hiten a lot. Keh! I think gay lord has more canine power than me. By the way before you stop by the security office, just make sure that I'm there with you."

"For what reason little brother?"

"None in particular, just.. uh. What the fckin hell are you glarin at me for?"

"This Sesshoumaru need not explain anything to you." replied the western lord drily.

"Keh! We'll see, just hope you bring a padded cushion. That frost-bit ass of yours might break if you land on it too hard."

"Your added insults overshadow a truth. Pray tell, humor this Sesshoumaru, of what significance are those girls that you berate a person of higher station than yourself?" enquired the young lord, his quick mind surmising that Inuyasha is hiding or planning something.

"Uh.. n..nothing! Get off my case aniki! Just be there." the hanyou retorted slamming the door abruptly behind him.

"Hai something is indeed amiss otouto." he whispered narrowing his eyes at the door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh friggin hell! My god damn brain is about to implode!" whined Ayame.

"What brain? You didn't answer one freakin question out of a zillion questions that they were bombarding us with. All you did was carry on provocative poses fit for a triple X porno flick!" replied Sango resting her head on the table.

"Me thinks ye be mistaken Sango-chan. Werewolf-girl has got brains.. look it's clinging onto her long nose hair ... no wait.. (fake gasp).. or it could be a buggerrrr!"

Panicking Ayame flips out her compact mirror. "AARRRRGGGHHHH! Why didn't anyone tell me I had a bugger the size of my fist dangling on my nose?"

"Why should we? We be enjoying the show, I'm sure Kouga-sama also zero-ed in on your green friend." chuckled Kaede.

"You think this is funny? Why don't I shove you up my nose you shtty little snot!" screamed Ayame.

"Enough!" declared Kikyo standing up from her seat. "You're both asphyxiating yourselves with all your childish ways."

"Ass-fck what? Kikyo, speak the hell up in the English we understand if you want us to keep conversating with you."

Kikyo rolls her eyes in frustration.

"We need to escape from here."

"What? Sango you can't be serious! What are we going to do pick through the concrete with my nail file?" asked Kagome sarcastically. "We're in enough trouble already my head's spinning from all this I just want to get things sorted and go home."

"Kagome-chan, gomen! That's what we all want to do. But as the security guys pointed out, there's the matter of 'damages' and tresspassing that must be dealt with." sighed Sango.

"Our family can take care of the damages, but I have to speak with tousan to get us out of this mess." stated Kikyo. "Perhaps if we or at least one of us could escape I can get a message to tousan."

"No words necessary just tell me where to strike with my claws." said Ayame.

Kagome strangely enough felt some weakness in the wall facing the south. "Here Ayame, strike here." she instructed.

The door suddenly burst open, a grinning Miroku enters the room. "Sesshoumaru-dono will be coming here in a few moment." he said as he again exited.

"Damn pervert always spell bad news to me." screamed Sango. Kaede for once was shaking in fear, "Dog-girl dig faster! I don't care how, chew the concrete with your fangs if you have to, I will not stay here and risk his anger. Bend your freakin ass and dig faster be ye like a rabid mongrel on crack!" Kaede unties her hair and whips Ayame on her butt with the cord. "That's it, move yer furry ass!" her sudden whip, flicked at the corner of Ayame's eyeball. Ayame rears back.

"My eyes! You friggin whipped my eyes with your pitch-fork tail you hell spawn!" cried Ayame reaching for Kaede. Kaede's foot unbeknown st to the ookami was on hem of her short skirt. With Ayame's sudden lunge the back part of her skirt was ripped off. The pink-eyed Ayame swipes at the retreating Kaede cutting through the flimsy french maid uniform blouse to skirt. The cord still in Kaede's hands whips back and flicks at the rocking Sango making her yelp as she falls on her ass along with the chair. Ayame blindly stumbles on top of Sango. Meanwhile, Kaede trips over Sango's fallen form and gets catapulted backwards, intent on not falling she accidentally grabs Kikyo's and Kagome's blouse right in the centre where their v-necked french maid outfit dips low.

Ripping fabric was heard, as the Kaede proceeds to fall backwards taking along with her half the blouse of Kikyo and Kagome.

"That's it! We need to do something! He'll be here any minute and we're all acting like a bunch of jackasses! How are we supposed to get away now we're all practically naked?" cried Kikyo.

"We'll exit in one single file. Sango, since you're the only one still in one piece you take the front, Kikyo you're next, Kaede will be in the middle since she's worse off than all of us. I'll be behind her and Ayame could be in the rear."

"And who's gonna cover my rear? My ass is glowing like a pink neon sign in Vegas!"

"Just walk backwards!" snapped Kaede.

"Can you pick a lock with your claws?" asked Kagome to Ayame.

"No but I can sure demolish that lock." she answered slyly.

Making her way to the door it only took one clean swipe of her claws before the entire door knob was loose.

"Freedom!" cried an elated Kikyo with a look of utter triumph.

"Pipe down brave-heart! We'll lose it soon enough if your over dramatic ass goes for an encore."

"Shut up!"

"Quickly! Form the freakin line!" murmured Sango agressively.

Having form the line each girl covered the other in an act to preserve their modesty. They trudged on medium pace.

"Sht! Sango, change direction, you stupid ass. I can smell human guards coming this way." whispered Ayame. 'Fck! She doesn't hear me'. "Kagome tell the fck-wit brat to tell Kikyo to tell Sango to change directions. Guards are coming in this way."

"You're kidding me?"

"Just pass it on!" gritted out Ayame.

"Kaede, tell Kikyo there's guards coming up, we need to get our freakin asses out of the way. Don't ask questions just whisper it to your sister."

"Kyo-neechan, we're friggin outta the way. Guards coming up our asses! Don't delay pass it to Sango."

"Sango! Friggin guards ...(thinking hard).. Fcking up our asses." repeated Kikyo.

Sango halts abruptly. She had heard inaudible whispers a while back.

"What are you fck-wits yapping about?" she asked putting both hands on her hips.

"Hey you! What are you all doing here?" shouted one guard.

"Sht! Everyone double time!" commanded Sango. The 'conga' line ran in sync, "asses up! We need to pick up the pace. Left. Right. Left. Right." Darting through the meander of corridors trying to lose the shouting guards. Ayame breaks away, irritated at the slow pace.

"Hey! Get back in line! The ass doesn't come before the head! You really are a dumb ass!" yelled Kaede.

"At least my dumb ass won't be slowed down by your lanky legs ya little short sht!" retorted Ayame.

"What about your ass? You do know that you're intentionally mooning the guards with that saggin butt of yours."

"The only thing saggin in here is them M n M-size breasts of yours! Remind me to glue my colored contacts tonight so I can give you a proper sized bra tomorrow ya dot-breasted scare-crow!" huffed Ayame running mid pace to keep up with the line.

"Shut the hell up! Don't make me bitch slap the both of you!.. There! There's a door open!" puffed Sango.

"Stop all of you! Especially the hooker-exhibitionist drag queen in a horrible pink thong!"

"That's MISS hooker slash exhibitionist to you, you cross-eyed retard!" screeched Ayame turning around slightly to give them the finger.

The disjointed line hurried in the open door, locking it securely behind them then putting their ears on the door they listened for the passing of the guards. Kaede let her tattered clothes drop to the floor. Kikyo and Kagome let go of the front part of their blouses, as Ayame let her split skirt drop to the floor. The listened carefully, their panting breaths and heaving chests wrack their tired forms.

"You think we lost them?"

"God I hope so! I wanna dck slap that stupid fck with the first dck I can get my hands on!" fumed Ayame.

"Well by all means... (all girls turn around and let out a startled gasp)... use Miroku's" grinned Kouga as his eyes trail the length of Kagome's body. His chest rumbles in a low growl seductively.

"Oh god! I want YOU!" the tired Ayame suddenly flings herself at the startled ookami prince.

"Stop raping him you hormoned-charged bitch!" growled Inuyasha carefully keeping his head turned side ways so as not to see their state of undress. "Here." he took off his haori and held it to Kikyo, who took it gratefully.

"I have no coat to lend you beautiful woman, but if you agree to give bear me a child. I'll gladly drape myself over your luscious body." murmured Miroku in a husky voice.

"Why don't I just skin you alive and boot your ever lecherous ass!" taunted Sango.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded a cold commanding voice in the opposite door.

"Oh my god! Yyou!" gasped Kagome stepping forward. After a brief pause, reality hits her in the head remembering her state of undress. "You god-damn HENTAI!" she screamed picking up the closest object in her reach which happened be a round solid mass of jade, on a decorative stand.

"Wench! You will pay for disrespecting this Sesshoumaru's person!" in a split second, he was straddling her, his claws glowing green close to her frightened face.

He stops.

Blinks once.

Twice, then gets up off of her. Wordlessly, he dumps her over his shoulder fireman style the proceeded to walk silently back the way he came with a shocked Kagome slung over his right shoulder.

"God damn ice age inu! That's twice this life-time that frigid ass brother of yours took my woman away from me." cursed Kouga trying to pry off a clinging Ayame. "Peel yourself off me you parasitic leech! Fckkkkkk!" his screams echoed through the corridors.


	7. Unleash the Inu

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

My corner: ...(yawn)... whoops! Sorry, onto the story!...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 7: Unleash the Inu.

"Itai! (Ow!)"

Sesshoumaru dumps Kagome unceremoniously on the black leather couch that faces his immense mahogany desk.

"You will speak no words nor make any movements that may anger this Sesshoumaru further do I make myself clear?" His ice cold words washed over her like the arctic waters of the north pole. He observed her through narrowed eyes.

'Could this really be her?' he pondered. 'They share the same facial features, but is it really my Kagome?' he eyed her like a predatory hawk set on it's prey. 'It can't be.. could it? Appearances are deceiving. This Sesshoumaru must delve into this matter with the utmost care.' Kagome gulped nervously avoiding his gaze. Her hands visibly shook.

"Who are you? Have you no decency to one who is in deep mourning? How dare you show your face here you impostor."

"Yyeaa..." shaking herself to lucidity Kagome balls a fist and yells, "now wait just a damn minute! Who the hell do you think you are? Acting all high and mighty! It was your bossy ass that brought me here. So if there is anyone who is without decency it would be you, you white haired jerk! Since it was you who took me unwillingly! Besides, I've have been brought up just fine, thank you very much. Infact my whole universe was A-ok until you shoved your pompous face in it... And for the record I am certainly no impostor! My face is my real face!"

"Woman! Your prattling is as loud as it is irritating to this Sesshoumaru." growled the inu lord. "I have neither time nor patience for your temper tantrum and it would be on your best interests to learn how to properly address a youkai lord."

"Listen here you damn arrogant-ass youkai ..." Kagome retorts angrily, then her voice falters as she sizes him up, "with a really cute face and smokin-hot body.. (the young lord raises an eyebrow, while Kagome shakes her head in an attempt to strengthen her resolve.).. 'that damn body is distracting!' ... I don't know what women you've dealt with but you're not gonna bulldoze your way into this female! My name is Kagome and hear me roar!" she retorted puffing out her chest and standing up, hands to her hips.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"My name is Kagome and hear me roar? What kind of a freakin hippie line is that?" Ayame whispers exasperatingly.

"Don't look at me we're certainly not related!" Kaede retorts folding her arms on her chest.

"Hey leave her ass alone and shut the hell up! You're ruining this for rest of us!" snarled Inuyasha.

"Hey you want a fist in the mouth hanyou?" Ayame growls. "Who asked your stupid ass anyway?"

"You need to learn to close that flap of yours!"

"Oh yea make me you life-size plush doll!" Ayame stands in battle mode. "You should be more worried about the industrial size peroxide solution (peroxide is a component for hair lighters) you dump on your hair! Could be seeping into your tick sized brain as we speak!"

"At least I don't get my clothes at a f'cking cheap-ass flea bargain place!"

"Try as you might, to look threatening with a Clint Eastwood impersonation, it doesn't work-it just makes your 'flamin-hemorrhoid constipated' face all the more agonizing to look at!" countered Ayame.

"Go ahead make my f'ckin day you hoochie-ass bitch!" the hanyou sneered.

"Shhhhhh!"shushed Sango, Miroku, Kouga and Kikyo irritably, not bothering to get their ears off the wooden door.

"You f'ckwits quit your yapping or I'll bitch-slap the both of you!" threatened Sango. "you included ya god damn hentai! If I catch that hand of yours anywhere near my behind I'll crack your back so hard you'll be kissing your own ass!"

Rubbing her temples Kikyo asks, "is there any way we can spy on them, aside this door?"

Kouga thinks hard, while Miroku smirks slyly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What was that?"

"I tire of this meaningless conversation. Because of all the scandal you and your friends have caused this Sesshoumaru as well as the recent unprovoked attack upon my person..."

"Unprovoked attack? You're that friggin hentai that was eyeballing me head to toe!"

"Hn, I had not noticed your lack of clothing. I merely presumed that that was your usual mode of dress."

"Why you!.." gritted out Kagome stepping forward.

"Damaru onna!" commanded the western lord. "I have made my decision on your punishment as well as those of your friends."

Kagome stood gaping at him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Minutes later the girls found themselves suspended some 80 levels above the bustling city. On the next scaffolding, the boys grin amongst themselves as they position the two scaffolding onto Sesshoumaru's skyline office.

"I can't believe my friggin ass is dangling in plain view of Tokyo's population!" complained Sango. Wind blows up her her maid's skirt uniform. "Damn perverts!" Sango yells at the figures in the adjacent scaffolding. Pointing to Miroku. "When I get my hands on you I'll shove that grinning head of yours up your damn hole!" she screamed wildly.

"Must be quite a strong woman that one. To be able to pull that off." smirked Kouga.

"Yea, she'll be screamin and moanin my name soon enough." retorted Miroku confidently.

Inuyasha hits him in the side of his head. "It ain't her orgasm you'll be hearing but the sound of your own high pitched squeal when she does shove your perverted head up your ass!"

"Yooo hooooo!" Ayame swings the girl's scaffolding sideways to move it closer to the Kouga's side. "Me Jane, you Tarzan... (Ayame does the Tarzan elephant call while banging on her chest with both fists)."

"Ayame!" screeched all the girls.

"Dear god! Did you work in some mental institution before? How do you manage to constantly attract females like that lunatic?" asked Miroku pushing back a gag.

Inuyasha doubled over in laughter. "Go orangutan girl! Shake that pink babboon's ass!" he yelled bending over and spanking his ass loudly.

"You stupid f'ck! Take that back or I'll spank 'your monkey ass' til it's as pink as my thong!"

"Ohhh look! Full moon rising outta the fuchia sky!" added Inuyasha.

"Will you two buffoons stop your childish display! This isn't the time and this certainly isn't the place for it!"snapped Kikyo as she held onto the supporting cables for dear life.

"Yea, shut up the both of you! We're nearly there!" agreed Kaede.

"Oh shut up ya midget harpie bitch! Don't you have a baby to snatch or some greek wise man to torture?"

The two scaffolding continued it's descent from the roof of the building onto the skyline office. Approaching the thick-double glassed window, both scaffolding came to a stop. The glass window started from the office ceiling continuing onto the floor giving the skyline room heavenly 360 degrees view of the surrounding buildings.

"We all need to keep quiet." cautioned Miroku, "The glass used here are about 4 inches thick and doubly reinforced however, Sesshoumaru is not an ordinary youkai."

"Nah duh! Don't tell me he's Superman in disguise right?" remarked Kaede.

"The man of steel?" Inuyasha snorts in hysterical laughter. "It wouldn't be too far from the truth."

"Man of Steel eh? I wonder what other body part of his is... uh shall we say, able to fall in the man of steel description."

"Kaede! You will not speak so vulgarly like some sex-crazed teen!" snapped Kikyo.

"Oh shove it kyo-chan! Stop living in the feudal era, women nowadays have more options?"

"Shhhhh! There they are." pointed out Kouga. All eyes follow the two figures currently in a heated discussion within the glass encased room.

"This is stupid! How are we supposed to know what they're talking about?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Never fear my hanyou friend. I can read lips." declared Miroku proudly.

"Honto ka na, uso yo! (Really? That's a lie!)" replied the stunned group.

"It's true!"

"Prove it then." challenged Sango. "I'll say something with my lips but without any sound, you reiterate what I say. Deal?"

"Would you promise to bear my child if I do so successfully?" inquired Miroku.

"I'm gonna use that hentai skull of yours as a chew toy in a minute you god-damn pervert. Will you just do what she said!" growled Inuyasha irratably.

Miroku sighs in defeat. Sango says a sentence mouthing out the words silently.

"You said, Inuyasha and I are secret lovers."

"What?" blurted out Inuyasha.

"It was only a test Inuyasha we all know it's not true... or is it?" asked Kaede suspiciously.

"Wha... you think me and him... F'ck NO!" protested Inuyasha.

"Either way he passed the test." announced Sango.

"Well it's not true I tell ya, it's a friggin lie! You want me to prove it to you? Kikyo take your clothes off right now and bend over!"

"Ewwwwwww!" shuddered Kaede. Kikyo remained gaping in shock.

"Goody! Free porn!" cried Miroku happily.

Sango whispers, "Kikyo dear he said take your clothes off and bend over. Not give your best impersonation for a blow job." Kikyo glared at her irritably.

Turning to Inuyasha, Ayame points at his lower regions and, "you dare to and I'll castrate that limp noodle between your hairy legs!" threatened Ayame.

"What are you a freakin PTA president (Parents and Teachers Association)? Who died and made your baboon ass her damn bodyguard?"

"I'm the damned bodyguard, police, CIA, FB friggin I, and the president of the whole of Japan where my friend's safety are concerned. I'm also their damn virgin alarm and bastard detector! So get your sniffing nose outta my friend's ass or I'll peel the skin off your damn banana!"

"Your a virgin?" gaped Inuyasha to Kikyo. Kikyo looks away blushing.

"We all are you f'ckwit hanyou!" answered Kaede.

"Keh! Who asked your infant ass? I'm not surprised by you! Anyone would be jailed as a pedophile if they messed with you. And I'm certainly no cradle snatching male." taunted Inuyasha.

"Flea-brain I oughtta..." Kaede makes a motion to jump to the adjacent scaffolding, but the arms of Sango and Kikyo restrained her.

"Shut all your damn holes up! They're saying something important by the looks of the scowl on Kagome's face!" Ayame cried.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You and your so called friends will be working in my hotel for the remainder of the year or until as I see fit."

"You must be freakin outta your demented mind! No way will I subject myself to work with the likes of you."

000

Miroku repeats everything Kagome and Sesshoumaru says.

"Does that mean we'll be working with you?" asked Kikyo.

"God I hope so." sighed Inuyasha.

"Hear that Wiley? We'll be an inseperable item."

"First of all Wiley is a cayote not a wolf, bitch. Second, there is no we. Why can't you get that through that fatal attraction-type brain of yours!"

Ayame wags her tail rapidly at him. "The fire in your eyes ignite the flames of desire in me." she breathed out huskily.

"Sit! Can't you control your damn hormones bitch?" snarled Kouga.

Ignoring him Ayame sings;

"Follow your heart,

your intuition.

It will lead you in the right direction.

Let go your mind,

your intuition.

It's easy to find

just follow your heartbeat."

Ayame reaches forward, intending to hug the male ookami. Kouga flinches back and knocks over the control panel for the scaffolding. The guys' scaffolding releases the cables on only one side making it swerve violently to the right hitting the girls' scaffolding.

Screams permeate the air.

Both scaffolding get tangled and the occupants tumble down.

Inuyasha being the closest to the side of the scaffolding that abruptly fell, toppled to the edge but he managed to hold on, when Kikyo slid past he grabbed her by the waist. Kikyo held onto a screaming Sango while Sango snatched Ayame by arms. Miroku hangs onto the cables in the girl's scaffolding on the other side of where the others were. He was thrusted there along with Kaede. Meanwhile Kouga loosing his grip on metal bar of the scaffolding slides past Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango and as he passes Ayame, he feels his descent stop. Lifting his head he sees a grinning Ayame. She had caught him by wrapping her legs around his waist. A moan escapes her lips.

'Sh't!' thought Kouga, as her arousal fills his nose. "Bitch, get a grip of yourself!"

"Oh but you feel so gooooodd." replied Ayame rubbing herself onto him.

"F'ck!" screamed Kouga. "I'm being friggin raped! You're all my witnesses!" he bellowed to the laughing group.

"Now that's what you call karma." concluded Miroku.

"Ya, just wait for yours." snickered Kaede.

000

"You surmise mistakenly, it was no request, it was an order. You and all your companions will commence tomorrow. I have instructed Ryokan to escort all of you to your respective homes." he said, handing her a large yellow envelope.

"What's this?"

"All your job descriptions. There's one for each of your friends."

"No way am I working here for free for your stingly ass! I bet you do this to all naïve girls that come across this hotel!"

"No female naïve or mature has ever crossed this Sesshoumaru if they value their meager existence. You and your friends alone remain the exemptions. And for the record, I did not state that you will not be paid."

000

"Oh my!" gasped Miroku. He was still able to see what was going on in the other side of the glass.

"What?" screamed all the tachi.

"It seems he is rather curious about the beautiful and feisty Kagome."

"And just what makes you think that sh't fer brains?" grumbled Kaede.

"He didn't kill her. Normally he would. Believe me. He nearly swiped off my head before just because I accidentally tripped on my shoes and groped his frigid behind. I was just lucky I got away when Jaken came in the room and distracted him with a business meeting announcement."

"Keh! You mean all those times running away from all the females you groped trained you in the art of sprinting. Your almost as good as Miyoga when it comes to running away."

000

Kagome's eyes lit up dilating to dollar signs. Her hands clasped under her chin.

"I will merely deduct enough to pay for all the damages you and your friends incurred. Now leave my presence I have much work to do." he remarked dismissing her with a flick of his hand.

'Of all the friggn'...hmp! What a class 1 asshole!' the teenager thought narrowing her blue eyes a fraction before storming out of the lavish office.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"She's coming out!"cried Miroku in alarm.

"We gotta get down from here. Any suggestions?" asked Kikyo.

"Yea, kami just let me fall to my death!" sobbed Kouga. "I feel so violated."

"Pipe down ya wimpy wolf!"groaned Inuyasha. Turning to Kikyo he says, "If we slide down that cable (pointing to the cable closest to a metal framework under Sesshoumaru's office) we can reach that window on the right side. I can break through it and we can all just drop in there."

"What the hell? We're not some circus acrobats you brain-dead numbskull! What if we accidentally loosen our grip what then huh?"

Kouga's eyes lit up. "Ok let's do it!" he agreed readily.

"Oh but honey muffin, what if I don't make it? Who would you mate then?"

"I'm willing to take that chance!" he affirmed.

"But, I was the one that violated you remember? I'm the one to answer to your clan. You won't be able to cope with the humiliation." she whined.

"I'll go to therapy!" he snapped.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru observed Kagome's retreating form. He must find out if she is indeed the reincarnation of his deceased mate.

'If she proves to be her reincarnation. No other male will have her.'

The mere thought of another touching her made his dormant inu claw into his concious mind.

A loud reverberating growl escapes his lips.

He bares his fangs in a possessive snarl.

His inu will not be denied it's mate.

It had been silent all these centuries, in a state of hibernation for it mourned her deeply.

Her.

She had been the cause of this self-imposed sleep. Now she returns.

Crimson eyes widened, pupils dilate azure in color.

His inu has been unleashed!


	8. The Phantom Menice

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Phantom Menace'.

My corner: Thanks for the review minna! It's our (us writers) all in one nutrition and sustenance to keep our story going. I hope to hear from all of you again after you read this chapter. Thanks again

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 8: The Phantom Menace.

A room hides the mysterious masked figure, in a shadowy black shroud. Two male figures approach with much trepidation.

Heavy breathing cuts through the still air.

"...(Vader-like breathing-'you all know what I mean')... Did you bring it?"

"Yyes.. Mmaster." Stammered Kouga, handing a parcel wrapped in a brown paper to the figure in the center of the room.

"Do not approach!" warned the 'Master'. "Place it on top of yonder table." Kouga did as he was instructed. "Who is he?" the dark figure asked pointing to the shaking Hiten.

"Master, he too has the same problem that plagues me. I have brought him here because he also requests your aid." replied Kouga bowing respectfully to the hidden figure.

"I tttoo brought you gggifts... Mmmmaster." gulped Hiten.

The mysterious figure eyed him suspiciously but gave a nod of consent. "Hai, I also will give you aid to your current predicament... (Vader breathing)...(cough)...(wheeze)..HACK!" Kouga and Hiten turn to the shadowy figure bent forward.

"Careful there you wouldn't want to cough out lung or anything." remarked Kouga shying away from the continious coughing and wheezing of the figure. 'I certainly hope that's not contagious.'

"Dude! I think the old frog is gonna croak his last!" gasped Hiten.

The figure rummaged through it's robes pulled out a silver caster. Kouga and Hiten stared wide-eyed in alarm then dived down with their arms covering their heads protectively. Both expecting a cataclysmic explosion.

"Have mercy on us oh most terrible dude! Don't kill us with your magic, oh ancient and all powerful one!" pleaded both, while prostrating themselves in front of the stunned figure. They lifted their eyes just in time to see the figure pull off the black helmet-like mask that held it's identity a secret. "Puffer medication.. (sucking onto the puffer greedily)" explained Kaede.

"What the f'ck?.. It's You! You crazy asthmatic psycho bitch! I oughtta..." snarled Kouga.

"Shut the hell up ya pansy! You act all tough but in the first sight of Ayame your d'ck shrivels up and your balls deflate so far back into your damn anus you'd think you have one massive hernia!" spat Kaede while Hiten howled in laughter. "Besides, so what if it was me? I can still help the both of you."

"I dunno dork vader, seeing your midget ass kinda ruined the mystery ya know?"

"Hmp! Fine just don't come running to me crying your eyeballs out again when Ayame fondles your 'goodies'."with that Kaede turns to leave.

"Wait...uh.. maybe you're right, it doesn't matter if it's you. We do need help...any help." he emphasized. Smirking happily Kaede skips back to the two youkai males now looking at her pleadingly.

"Here.. (gives them each a necklace of beads and fangs).. you'll both be needing this. Just be careful when you say the word of subjugation."

"Word of subjugation?"

"Hai, you can't both be in the same place at the same time when you release the spell especially when you speak the word used to subjugate the persons you're intend on subjugating. Phew that was a mouthful."

"Why is that?"

"Uh, just that it would be bad. Instead of taking on one word of subjugation it could take the first two words that would come out of your lips." cautioned Kaede. "Well with that said...Enjoy! And uh.. come again!" she skipped off happily holding the parcels on her arms.

"THAT, is one wacked out babe." commented Hiten.

"Babe is right, the girl should be wearing diapers and riding on stroller instead of being loose on the streets, spreading her brand of evil." added Kouga, shuddering visibly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sniff.

Tears roll down cheeks.

Wipe.

Wipe.

"What are you upstart doing?" boomed a matriarchal voice.

"You have eyes, why do I have to explain it to you? Besides, I'm doing exactly what you told me to aren't I. So why are you having a high blood over it." Ayame cried. 'Ya fat-ass cow!' she added inwardly.

"Getting the job done doesn't include wearing a snorkeling gear complete with breathing tube and turning my kitchen into a laughing stock!"

"I'm peeling onions you ladyship! It's toxic stuff! Even with this on my eyes are starting to get watery and my throat is stinging already! Maybe your menopause ass doesn't get effected by the noxious gases but my youthful virgin ass is shoulder deep in onion fumes!"

"That's not my problem. Sesshoumaru-dono sent you and that other wench friend of yours, here to work off your debt so take off that ridiculous gear and do the job properly."

"Yesss, Sahib (i think that means master)!" muttered a bowing Ayame. Scowling darkly at the departing figure of the kitchen supervisor.

"Sorry I'm late! I had a business transaction to do."

"Get your lame ass over here. Have you any idea how much spit spatter I have on my face already? All because you had to pull a disappearing act!"complained an irate Ayame.

"I can get a rough guess, it's clear to see on your goggles." giggled Kaede.

"I'm soooo glad you find this situation so friggin funny! That bitchy slave driver spits more than a freakin camel does!"

"It's yellow too.. ." remarked Kaede.

"What? Damn it! The bitch's teeth is so yellow she spits butter!" Ayame takes off the goggles and observes the yellow dots on the clear plastic surface. "Bitch could audition for a role in Aliens too. She'd make one fine looking acid-spitting extra terrestial."

Kaede doubled over in laughter clutching her stomach and slapping Ayame on her back. Ayame narrows her eyes at her amicable display. "You better not be up to something or the next time camel lady comes here I'll use you as a friggin spit shield!"

"Who said I was up to something... mou, why are you always so suspicious?"

"Whatever! Just grab the spare goggles and let's finish this already. I can't believe we get stuck with this while Kikyo ended up in the management section, and Sango in security. That should be me with Kouga in security not that boomerang-brained commando!"

"Kagome got the easiest job. She's stationed in my place at the foyer. Her work is pretty light compared to this hell hole."

Sigh.

"I wonder how they're doing." asked Ayame warily.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hellooooo?" Sango's voice drifter across the silent security room, echoing in the joining hallway.

"Hey you must be the new recruit."

"Yarggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Sango jumping up two feet at the same time Karate chopping the air.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you and make your hair jump on end. I'm Bankotsu, but everyone here calls me Bank, Kouga assigned me to be your partner." he said holding out his hand.

"Uh, yea, Sango's the name, so where is everybody?"

"The viewing room. Having lunch."

"It's only 9am!" gasped Sango looking down at her watch. "What do they do when it's really their lunch time?"

"They have their dinner." laughed Bankotsu. Seeing the confusion on her face he explained further, "they developed all sorts meal breaks, out of boredom of course. You see, since this is Sesshoumaru-dono's domain no sane ningen or self-respecting youkai dare set a trouble-making foot in here. So security pretty much have nothing to do."

"What about watching the security cameras in the viewing room?"

"They have one channel open to that but the rest is tunned into sports. Like I said, this place has a reputation as big as Sesshoumaru-dono since this is his usual residence." answered Bankotsu. "So now you know pretty much the drill around here."

"That is one f'cked up system if you ask me. What if there's a real emergency?"

"You're forgetting, most employees here are youkai they would sense if there's trouble. Besides even before that Sesshoumaru-dono usually comes here and briefs us of any impending disaster before it happens. The only thing caught him unawares was that fiasco you and your friends pulled the other day."

"It wasn't intentional!" protested Sango.

"Oh I know, but it was priceless seeing the whole youkai aristocracy in an uproar over four icing covered teens." he grinned.

'He's cute.' thought Sango. The song 'Hey ya!' by Outkast plays in her head automatically.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So that's all we do here?"

"Yes. Just smile, greet, bow. We speak only when spoken to and do things only when asked or ordered by our superiors." explained the blond woman.

"Kuso! Didn't they already invent robots for this tedious job?"

"I would have though that you would like it. The pays excellent and you don't even lift a finger! See, my nails have stayed nice and perfectly scratchless all week." she declared proudly holding up both hands, jiggling her bouncy breasts in the process. "The name's Miffy."

Kagome sighed heavily, 'Miffy? You have got to be kidding me. Am I in the freakin phantom zone or something?' Banging her head on the stylish wooden reception desk she groans. 'Great as if working in this boring ass job was bad enough I gotto keep Anna Nicole company.'

"Don't do that you silly goose!" she giggled inanely placing one hand in front of her mouth childishly. "You'll hurt your skull!"

Kagome smiled weakly. 'Oh god, the nightmare begins.' However before the nightmare could continue, they were interrupted when a cold emotionless voice cut through the reception area.

"You there." A young beautiful girl with snow-white hair glides in their direction dressed in a dazzling pristine white kimono. "Tell Sesshoumaru that I've arrived for our meeting." her voice was lullingly soft and delicate, yet beneath it Kagome detects a hint of hidden malice. She shivered slightly. Kagome did not like her at all. Also, the familiar way she addressed the young western lord caused Kagome's stomach to clench. "Did you not hear a word I said girl?" she continued in a monotone voice.

Observing no response from the stunned girl Miffy bowed respectfully to the elegant vision in white proceeded to lead her to the waiting elevator promising to call Sesshoumaru on his private line to notify him of her arrival. Scurrying back to her place Miffy let out a huge breath.

"You gonna have to be careful with that one my friend. People and youkai here say she's the Lord's intended."

Kagome laughed nervously. "Are you serious? The ice queen is his intended? If those two get together we're in for another ice age." deep inside her heart lurched painfully. "Only this time it would be us instead of the dinosaurs."

"Shhhh! Even flowers have ears."

"Don't you mean walls?"

"Huh?"

"The phrase you said, it's meant to be 'even walls have ears'."

"When did I say that?"

"Just then."

"I did?"

"Yes you most certainly did." winced Kagome as she massaged her head.

"See! I told you so. Now you've gone and hurted your skull!" Miffy reproved. "Off to the nurses' office with you!" she ordered, one arm pointing the direction she was to go.

"Wha?"

"Go on! Off with you! I got your bases covered!" she chirped happily.

'Sure you do, but have you got yours?' thought Kagome. "Fine, but if you run into problems just call me ok?" Turning around she saw the happy-go-lucky receptionist humming a tune. Straining to hear what it was she was humming. A smile crept on her face when she recognized the song. 'Barbie by Aqua', laughed Kagome inwardly shaking her head.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Cousin what are you doing here?" spat a voice laced with venom.

"Tsubaki, I see the years have not been good to you." greeted Kikyo with contempt. Tsubaki was another cousin of hers, aside from Kagome. Unfortunately, unlike Kagome, Tsubaki is dark, conniving and totally ruthless. She too inherited miko abilities but she chooses to use it to some evil purpose.

"You should know it was your counter curse that scarred my perfect features!" she snarled.

"It wouldn't have been scarred had you not tried to curse me. You should know that you're no match for me." Kikyo responded coldly.

"Hmp! Well just learn to keep your holy untainted hands off my Onigumo!" she screeched stomping off in the other direction.

'Onigumo? He's here?' thought Kikyo in alarm. 'If he's here that means his twin Naraku is too. Sh't, all four of them might be here! I gotto warn the others.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Why does that onna plague this Sesshoumaru's mind?'

: (Inu talking) You know it is her yet you continue to deny it!

'Only fate will decide if we are to be.'

: (his inu howls angrily) MINE! MINE! MINE! No fate! I crave out my own destiny! I am Sesshoumaru! I lost her once I won't loose her again!

His inu was once again trying to surface.

'You have no right to this body! Be silent!'

: Should you not go then I will take over and take what is rightfully ours!

Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red and azure. He hunched over panting heavily feeling the fight with his inu taking more effort and energy from him that he ever imagined.

"Sesshoumaru-dono, shitsurei shimashita (formal 'excuse me'), Miss Kanna has arrived and is asking permission to enter your office."

His inu distracted, he summoned up enough strength to push it back to it's confines deep within the recesses of his mind.

"Show her in." he replied stoically. 'It seems you have gotten stronger than when we last had a confrontation my inu. Though I am not surprised since you also draw your strength from this Sesshoumaru. However, I will not be coerced into a forced mating with that argumentative female unless. If fate deems it we will be with her again."

His inu conceded reluctantly.

"Sesshoumaru-dono, are you alright?" her voice called out in an indifferent tone.

"Kanna, I was not expecting you until this afternoon." he said curtly.

"I came earlier than expected because I wanted to ask when you will making the announcement."

"Announcement?" quizzed the confused western lord.

"Hai, our mating announcement."


	9. Eye of the Tiger

Diclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

My corner: Sorry it took a while to update, My friggin immune system decided to take a vacation and leave my helpless ass in the mercy of a flu virus. I also had to update Sealed within the shikon jewel, while keeping up with my studies... so I've been ass deep in fatigue. Thanks for all your reviews by the way. It's been the chicken soup of my body!

Wish me well and a bacteria and virus free week ahead!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 9: Eye of the Tiger.

"Mating annoucement?" asked Sesshoumaru coolly. "I recall no prior agreement being made between the both of us."

Kanna glided towards his expansive couch and seated herself facing his standing form. "Have you not suffered enough without a mate? How long do you intend on persisting in this self imposed isolation? Surely it benefits you not, nor your lands. You have gone without an heir for centuries. For someone of sound wisdom, you are exhibiting a rather foolish streak regarding this matter."

"Are you calling this Sesshoumaru a fool?" he growled angrily.

"The day I call you a fool is the day I claim myself as one, since I have fallen desperately in love with you. I was merely pointing out the responsibilities that you, as a taiyoukai should know. You cannot have an heir without a mate. And who else is better suited for the role than I?" she replied indifferently.

Sesshoumaru glares at her coldly, then turns his back on her.

"You still pine for her I see. The dead cannot give you your much desired heir, my lord. Neither can she offer you her warmth anymore."

"Maybe so but the thoughts of her smile alone is enough to keep this Sesshoumaru's heart warm for my lifetime. And that is more warmth than even I can get out from you."

"The dead have gone through their cycle. Perhaps she has returned now and has met someone else."

"You need not further concern yourself over such trivial matters involving my 'responsibilities'. I will take a mate when I deem it necessary. For now, refrain from calling yourself as my intended." turning to face her, he narrowed his eyes on her wispy ethereal form. "Do not take me lightly Kanna, I am not ignorant of your schemes to get into my bed. Leave my office for now and return in the afternoon when the meeting commences."

Raising to her feet Kanna gives a low bow. "As my lord wishes." she turns to leave then stops short of the door. "Or perhaps you already have chosen... the girl on lobby. She bears a striking resemblance to 'her' don't you think?" Receiving no answer she continues, "you should be aware that my brother has long harbored a deep infatuation with your previous mate. It would be wise to pay closer attention to that particular employee. My brother comes to the meeting this afternoon."

The inu lord's eyes widened.

His inu resisting to break free. His eyes bled red for a few moments. Kanna notices the western lord's inner battle and turmoil.

"He will not touch her let alone speak with her or he will risk incurring my unrestrained wrath!" he growled viciously.

Her laughter was like wind chimes, magical and aloof.

"I bear no affections towards my brothers, what they do does not concern me nor does it interest me. Do with them as you wish." with that she exits the young lord's office.

'She has certain intentions toward the girl, it seems this Sesshoumaru must again intervene.'

:Mate's incarnation not safe. Must keep her close to us. Who better to protect her than us!

His inu roared.

"Hai, who better to protect her than us indeed."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No freakin way! Are you serious?" gasped Sango.

The girls gathered around the central gardens that was located in the midst of the lavish hotel. They were seated under the shade of a maple tree. Since Kaede and Ayame worked in the restaurant, they made sandwiches for everyone.

"Tsubaki mentioned Onigumo and Naraku? That means Goshinki and Muso are here too."

"Damn right! I swear those four are like some experimental Siamese quantuplets. They come in one friggin package!" agreed a munching Ayame.

"Ayame close your damn mouth when you're chewing your food. Your spit bombing my sandwich." complained Kaede.

Ayame grinned then opened her mouth as wide as she can.

"God-damn it Ayame, now I lost my appetite!" grumbled Kaede at the chuckling Ayame. "And you call me childish!"

"I'm worried about this. This is ..(sigh)... too much ya know?" sighed Kagome.

"Too much? Me and fur ball here (pointing at Ayame) have to work in hell's kitchen with the friggin ex-militant wife of Rokusaburo Michiba the japanese iron chef!" huffed Kaede.

"Yep... by the way, remind me to lace that bubble butt's tea with arsenic and cyanide after lunch." continued Ayame.

"Uh isn't over kill?" Asked Kagome.

"Nope! Let's just say I don't want her sweaty, mildew covered armpits dangling on my head again. I gagged so much I had to swallow down my own vomit! I want her dead and decomposing with maggots for decoration by the end of this week."

"Ewwww, now that's just plain gross!" shuddered Sango.

"Can we please get back to the topic at hand? I have enough problems to deal with especially with the appearance of a particular female spook." groaned Kagome.

"God damn! Let's ghost bust her ghoulish ass then. By the way who is she and what has she done?" asked Ayame.

"Female spook? Puff of smoke spook or sarcasm type spook?" Sango inquired.

Rolling her eyes Kikyo retorts. "She means sarcasm type spook, idiot! Not casper the friendly ghost."

"Oh well sorrrryyyy! My mind didn't major in the sarcasm department."

Kaede looked at Kagome closely. "You're talking about Kanna aren't you? She's the only one I know that could be mistaken for a specter in broad daylight. And she's the only one that I know that has been circling around a certain..."

"What is she unusually pale or something?" interrupted Kikyo.

"More like see through pale." grumbled Kagome.

"OH! Was that a gist of jealously I detect from our sweet, chibi Kagome?" mocked Kaede.

"Shut up! I'm older than you by a full year."

"Hehehehe... It wasn't a put down Kagome-chan. In fact I do not blame ye for falling for him. He is the perfect catch." smirked Kaede with a secretive wink.

"Who?" joined Ayame and Sango. Kikyo merely smiled briefly.

"Sesshoumaru-dono ya dumb-asses! I swear I gotto hang out with smarter people one of these days!"exasperated Kaede.

"Heh? It's us that put up with your annoying ass! If there's anyone that should be complaining it should be us!" complained Sango.

Kikyo put her sandwich down slowly. "So Kagome you have a thing for the western lord do you?"

Kagome blushed furiously looking down. Twiddling her hands on her lap.

"Hah! Got your answer, nee-chan. See she can't even lift her eyes!" Kaede jumped up down on her spot. "Kagome loves Sesshoumaru! Kagome loves Sess..."

BOINK!

Vein popping on the side of her forehead Ayame adjusts her shirt. "Ya friggin f'ck wit retard! Save your venus fly trap mouth for the flies! Ya look like a damn gorilla hopping on each foot like that!"

"Can you all please keep it down." whispered Kagome.

"Why? We're your friends. It's our job to make fun of you and the ice prick, while bringing the both of you together." Sango remarked.

"Ohhh I'm in on this one."

"Kikyo! I thought you were the mature dependable one in our group." cried Kagome.

"Yea, but this is the first time I've seen you react like this to a male. All you both need now is to talk! Perhaps the dreams you've been having regarding him are a sign that you're both meant to be. That somehow, as you have dreamt already, you were lovers in a former life. Torn apart by certain forces, so now fate or destiny is trying to correct it by bringing you two together again."

"Right. And prince charming can kiss my ever partying ass! Step aside Kikyo. Don't go all Rumiko Takahashi on her. This is no friggin feudal fairytale, and she has a contender on the fighting ring! She needs training and to keep her eyes on the prize!" cut in Sango. "Remember Kagome.. look at me (she points to her eyes) Eye of the Tiger girl friend! Now let me hear your battle cry."

Kagome blinked at her.

ROARRRRRRR.

Every jumps. A by standing Jakotsu starts running around the gardens hyperventilating in a brown bag near the girls. "It's the four lions of the Apocalypse!" he yells.

"That's Four horsemen of the Apocalypse ya brain dead gay lord!" yelled Kaede.

"F'ckin hell Sango! I nearly inhaled the jello up my friggin nose!" screamed Ayame. Her face covered in yellow pineapple jelly.

"Congratulations." retorted Sango drily. "Anyway, we need a plan."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unbeknowest to the girls, two figures huddle behind some bushes in the grassy knoll.

"There they are. We need to do this carefully."

"Keh you dumb f'ck, the only reason I'm here is coz I don't want you to mistakenly put that thing on Kikyo.. By the way your woman has something yellow on her face." stated Inuyasha.

"Sh't the dim wit probably exploded her nose, it musta burst open and blew a crater on her face. The size, amount and color of her snot testify to the intensity of her sneeze!" articulated Kouga. "Regardless we're getting off track. I'm ready to release the spell."

"Just make sure you know what your doing with that thing."

"Ok here goes."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Aniki you sure you know what you're doing?"Manten asked apprehensively.

"Sure I'm sure! That crazy gay dude deserves this otherwise he'll forever be branding me as his. Cross your fingers brother-dude!" Hiten replied.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I have one!" Offered Kaede, running back to the circle of friends.

"Listen ya sugar-charged cabbage patch kid, this better not be one of those.."

"I have a book!"

"Nah duh! Really? Gee you really had my tits in twist just then, anticipating what your suggestion could be." droned Ayame. Ayame looks at the book Kaede holds in her hands. "Meeting your True Love- a dating manual? What village idiot would want to go out with you?"

"Shut up f'ck face, go pop that freakin zit that's threatening to erupt on your butt ugly face before I use my arrows to pick at it."

"Don't you have a friggin rain dance ya have to do?"

"I'm a miko not a shaman ya dumb ass! If you're going to insult me make sure you have enough mental capacity to carry it through! Don't go constipating on your own insults!"

The two were heatedly already standing up when a a whizzing caught their attention.

"Right on cue!" chirped Kaede happily.

Kikyo rose up from her sitting position. "That can't be..."

"What the friggin hell?" Sango catches a glimpse of the zipping glowing marbles.

"Yarrrgggghhhhhh! I'm hit god damn it!..."Ayame falls dramatically backwards clutching her chest. Kagome lifts her head onto her lap. "Friends, avenge my death."

Beads and fangs materialized one by one around her neck. Similarly, on a nearby tree.

"Gawd! Get it off meeeeee. Help! Somebody. Rescue me. S.O. fwikkin S. Oh the horror of it all! I'm fashionably scarred for life!" screeched Jakotsu rolling around on the grass. "I'm an ar-tist... I'm the maestro!" he sobbed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Now to say the word of subjugation." smirked Kouga, "Sii...(noticing Hiten on the opposite bushes)... F'CK ME!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ayame's head picked up suddenly as an invisible force hurled her towards some bushes on a grassy knoll. Crashing onto a startled Kouga, she grinned widely, "That I'll do... gladly" she purred seductively licking one pointed ear.

Kouga stiffened.

His eyes dilated and rolled at the back of his head as he fell back in a dead faint.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hiten about to mouth out the subjugation word was paralyzed in disgust as a flying Jakotsu lands face first on his chest. Both tumbled backwards, Manten falls on top of both.

"Hallelujah! It's raining men!" Jakotsu squeeled girlishly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango, Kikyo and Kaede rush towards the shaking bushes, leaving Kagome sitting on the ground with their belongings. They ran, only to find an unconscious Inuyasha and Kouga under the body of the wolf demoness.

"Ayame! Quit with the National geographic nature display already. Stop humping him, you damn animal!" yelled Sango.

"Have you no mercy? Those poor fools has passed out and still you force yourself on them." accused Kikyo.

"It's not me.. arrggghhh... as much as I want to really 'hump' his fine ass body (nodding to Kouga's limp form) I can't stop!"

Kaede snickered. "This turned out better than I thought!" she exclaimed.

Kikyo turned to her and narrowed her eyes, "so these (pointing to the beads around Ayame's neck).. were indeed subjugation necklaces, are they not?.. (Kaede nods).. Kaede! Have you totally lost your senses? Now they are bonded in spirit!"

"DUDE NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The turned around to see a limping Hiten and gagging Manten all struggling to escape Jakotsu's grasp. Somewhere in the distance a lone radio carried by a teen, blares out Will Smith's 'Getting Jiggy with it.'

They turned back again to Kaede.

"There were only two necklaces I swear!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Miss Kagome Sesshoumaru-dono has requested your presence in his office immidiately."

Kagome turns around to see a bowing Jaken. 'Odd, the odd frog is nice to me and yet rude to everyone else.'

"Ano, Jaken-sama..."

"Just Jaken oku-sama (ladyship)." replied the Kappa youkai eyes brimming with tears.

"Uh yea, um... did you happen to know why he's requesting 'my presence'? I mean I'm sure, he really hates my guts right now."

"Has this Sesshoumaru ever given you a reason to believe that is so?"

Jaken prostrated himself before the western lord. Kagome gulped nervously and looked down. 'Still such a jerk, but maybe deep inside he's...'

"I have a sudden change of task for you. From this time onwards you will be my personal assistant and you and I will be working closely together."

"Bbut, I know nothing of clerical stuff."

"No better time than the present to learn new skills."

"I'm no good with numbers either."

"Your position does not include accounts."

"I'm known to lose my temper on the most in appropiate times."

"Of that I am fully aware."

"I'm also known to blabber non-stop when..."

"When you are nervous." Sesshoumaru finished her sentence. Kagome chewed her lower lips. "I assure you I have considered all your short comings, needless to say I does not deter my resolve to have you work in my office. You will come with me."

Kagome gaped, she knew it wasn't a request, it was a command.

On the other side of the garden she could hear Sango, "Remember Kagome, 'Eye of the Tiger'!"

Kagome sighed heavily. 'More like eye of the freakin inu if you ask me.' thought Kagome picking up her belongings and following the western lord back to his office.

"You all sure she'll be fine? She'll be with frosty in his igloo damn it! That's hostile territory. No warm blooded creature can exist in those temperatures! It's a suicide mission." bellowed a now conscious Inuyasha. Kouga's figure remained slumped on the ground.

The girls smiled amongst themselves.

"What's with the creepy smile huh? And what did you mean 'eye of the tiger'? Is this one of those female PMS sh't?" persisted Inuyasha. Kaede moved forward releasing a spell at the same time. "Hey what the f'ck?"

"Nee-chan the word, if you please."

"OSUWARI!" smirked Kikyo.

SPLAT!


	10. Attack of the Clones

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack of the Clones.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 10: Attack of the Clones.

Jakotsu batts his mascara-laden lashes to Hiten invitingly. Hiten responds by writing on a piece of paper then kicks him solidly shins, making sure to send a jolt of 'lightning' on their brief contact.

"Yawwwieeeee!" Jakotsu bends to rub his sore shins. "Ha ha ha! Mosquito bite." he remarks off handedly as he massages his legs.

Hiten then kicks the crumpled piece of paper under the table towards Jakotsu.

Jakotsu picks it up and uncrumples the crude note. 'You're a male ... DUDE! ...I'm only interested in females.' it read. Jakotsu's lips quiver as his eyes water with unshed tears. Quickly, he scribbles down something and kicks the paper under the table towards Hiten. It read, 'Unbreak my heart, say you love me again. Undo this hurt that you caused when you walked out of the door and walked out of my life.' Hiten rolls his eyes then puts his head down on the table.

'God the creep that looks like Freedy Cruger is still looking at me.' screamed Kagome inside. She shifted uncomfortably to her side and rolls her chair away from the attentions of the dark youkai.

Naraku smirks, he was seated opposite her, pushing out his right leg he easily reaches her side and proceeds to tap her shoes.

"Kyaaa!" cried Kagome as she bolts up quickly.

"Kagome is there something you wish to share with the rest of us?" Sesshoumaru remarks drily.

Kagome looks around the conference room. They were all seated by a long rectangular oak table. Sesshoumaru took the usual position in the head of the table. Totosai and Jaken on either side of him. To Totosai's right was Rin, Hiten, Manten, Goshinki and Muso who was also giving Kagome a very eerie stare. 'To quote Ayame that is one freakin cross-eyed retard.' thought Kagome, she was seated next to him. To Jaken's left side was Kanna, Jakotsu, Shippo, Onigumo, Kagura and finally Naraku.

"Uh.. big mosquito bite." she bowed lowly. 'He'll definitely whip my ass for this.' thought Kagome sighing heavily.

"You are flustered my dear... are you unwell?" Kagura lazily asked. Deep inside she was aware of her brother's facination with Sesshoumaru's deceased mate. Now this girl with uncanny resemblance to her seem to revive the dark youkai's obsessive desire. She thought about it for a moment. 'Poor girl. Naraku will probably not stop until you are his.'

There was no contest as to who of her brothers was the strongest and most intelligent. Onigumo and Muso were hanyou while Goshinki, Kanna, Naraku and herself were full youkai. To say she was afraid of Naraku was an understatement. Where her brothers Onigumo, Muso and even the brute Goshinki had a fraction of heart, Naraku was a totally different matter. Naraku was unpredictable as he was temperamental. Highly intelligent, resourceful, and powerful. All which combine to make him a most terrible and cunning enemy. And now he has his sights on the slip of a girl, who was currently fidgeting under their gaze. 'I wonder if Sesshoumaru has his sights on the girl as well.' she smirked inwardly. 'This would be a most intriguing development.' Forming a plan on her head quickly she calls out to the Western Lord.

"Sesshoumaru-dono, it would do good if we all get cooked up here. So that this meeting ends now, I say we all just hold the company ball at your private island near Kyuushuu. It would provide a most refreshing change of venue from the usual stuffy hotel atmosphere."

Kanna eyed her sister wonderingly. 'She's up to something.'

Naraku, smiled darkly, this opportunity will give him the time he needs to convince the girl that he would make a good mate for her. "I agree." he spoke huskily. Raking over Kagome's hunched form.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the blatant display of the other youkai. He had to bite his own tongue in order to silence the possessive growl that his inu eminated. His initial reaction was to refuse the idea completely, however, that would not stop Naraku from visiting her place. Therefore, he concluded that the best action to take was to agree to the proposition Kagura had brought up. In any event he will be near her in case Naraku tries to make a move. "Very well." Wanting to pacify his simmering inu, he commands, "Rin, take Kagome with you and get all the notices printed out."

"Hai Sesshoumaru-dono!" chirped Rin happily.

"You're new here aren't you? Your smile touches a part of me that no one has touched before." Noticing her apparent misgivings about himself, Naraku grabs her hands and holds them between his. "No need to fear me my sweet. I am overpowered by your beauty." He makes a move to kiss her hands.

"U-ah.. I really don't want to touch any particular part of you, I gotto run!" She says jumping up and bolting out the door. 'It's all that fluffy poodle's fault, when I get my hands on him I'm going to shave his freakin eyebrows and dye that pelt of his pink!' she fumed. 'He knew his associates were a murderous bunch fit for a freakin death row inmate and he sat me surrounded by Charles Manson's family!' (A/N: Charles Manson and his followers were convicted of the brutal slayings in the 1970's. He is currently in death row waiting execution).

"It seems you scared her Naraku." chuckled Kagura, as she files her elegant claws. Sesshoumaru remained silent and stoic, but his eyes were ablaze with suppressed rage. The others gulped audibly and exchanged uncomfortable glances.

'My future mate should not fear me, rather, she should love me. Do not touch her, she is mine. If one strand of her hair is harmed. There will be severe retribution.' Naraku replied telepathically to his siblings. Kanna knew he purposely aiming the threat at her. 'The mutt must certainly want to re-claim the girl. He will not succeed. She is mine to keep this time.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sesshoumaru-dono we've finished all the notices!" announced an ecstatic Rin.

'No more sugar for you.' smiled Kagome inside.

"Good. Rin fax this to Koharu immediately." Sesshoumaru hands Rin a red manila folder. Kagome follows Rin's figure out the door when.

"Kagome sit here there is a matter we must discuss."

Kagome sat down, holding her hand over her heart. 'His eyes, they have the same soothing glow like in my dream.'

"In the matter pertaining to the company ball, which is to be held at my private island.."

"You own an island? So what are you? The president or something?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. 'I had forgotten how impossibly annoying she is at times.' he groaned inwardly. "Hai this Sesshoumaru owns an island. Do not ridicule my person with your idiotic comments."

"Idiotic comments?" cried Kagome, "That was a light hearted joke ya stiff jackass! I was only trying to make conversation so that there wouldn't be any uncomfortable silences! And don't you dare wave your freakin hands at me like I'm some god damn pesky fly!"

In an instant Kagome found herself pinned on his desk. Both legs on either side of his narrow waist and a claw on her throat. "Get off me!" she screamed trying to wiggle away from his strong grasp.

The Western Lord gritted his teeth together. 'Is this female so ignorant of her actions?'

"Hey, your damn wallet is jabbing me-do you freakin mind?"

"That is not my wallet, Kagome."

"If that's not your freakin wallet then what the hell is it?" demanded the still struggling teenager.

A vigorous vibrating jolted her already jumpy nerves making her scream. The bulge 'down there' shook visibly. "Do all your freakin body parts have minds of their own! What the hell are you a damn robot?"

"That is my mobile you irritable female!" growled Sesshoumaru letting Kagome go and fishing out his still vibrating mobile. "No I want that done today!" snarled Sesshoumaru. After a couple of loud growls later, he snaps his mobile shut and motions Kagome to sit down on the chair facing his own chair. "We must discuss the regulations of this office." he promptly said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You think she can see us?"

"With a bloated, fat head like yours who could miss us? I'd mistake you for a billboard if it wasn't for your stubby legs." snorted Kaede.

"Shut up the hell up Humpty! No one will be able to put back your cracked ass if I decide to throw you from this height!" retorted Ayame.

"Why don't YOU shut up carrot head! Or I might just decide to stick a pole and string up your ass and use ye for a freakin ventriloquist act!" retaliated Kaede.

"Listen you horse-faced hipster doofus, if there's anyone in here best suited for that role it will be your Prerrie Dawn ass! Now cork your mouth before I boot your muppet behind all the way back to Sesame St. ya pink midget!"

"Shhhh!"Shushed Sango and Kikyo.

"Why are we doing this again?" Ayame whispered irritably.

"Duh! Coz the book said so!" pointed out Kaede lifting up the dating manual.

"I don't give a sh't about that damn kama sutra book, ya 8 year old spinster. I still don't know how this will help Kagome and Sesshoumaru get together." insisted Ayame.

"Kagome is a total ditz when it comes to males. She needs our guidance." answered Kikyo.

"Guidance? We need to freakin brain wash her clueless ass! The girl is living in god damn bubble! She's still believes in the Tooth Fairy for crying out loud!" Ayame boomed. "Probably thinks all babies are delivered by pigeons!"

"That's storks dumb ass!" corrected Sango.

"But uh how are we exactly going to know what the both of them are talking about? The lip-reading lecher isn't here." reminded Kaede.

"We'll have to improvise." replied Sango slyly.

"I was afraid of that." grumbled Ayame.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Hmmm... yea, I want to feel your silky taut muscles... run my fingers all over you, kiss every inch... I want to get lost in savoring your maleness, to feel your hot panting breath on my skin...' Kagome's mouth watered as she murmers. "Delicious." she drooled.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh nothing you were hearing things." Kagome denied.

"Do not take this Sesshoumaru as a fool, I distinctly heard you say something in the lines of delicious."

Snapping out of her daze Kagome pales, "uh, I mean to say... that is... I had something delicious for lunch today!" she lied. 'Damn that Ayame! Her freakin hormones must be in that sandwich she gave us for lunch today.'

'So she intends to play this little game does she?' smirked the taiyoukai inwardly. "That must be a food equal to the sacred ambrosia so loved by the gods that it has left you bereft of rational thought."

"Oh you have no idea." grinned Kagome.

Leaning close face to face, the inu lord whispers, "try me," while looking into her eyes with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. Timbre of his voice like a seductive growl sending shivers running up and down her spine, making her light headed and horny as hell! Sesshoumaru smirks as he senses her discomfort and identifies the clear scent of her full blown arousal. Her was body boiling from the heightened awareness of his male predatory form-now dangerously so close to her own. He decides to push her buttons all the more, as he moves to her side. "I'm waiting Ka-go-me," he breathes into her ear. Kagome yelps and jumps agitated.

'Cripes Kagome! Get a grip.' Kagome gulps nervously, noting the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "It's uh... kinda hard to uh.. explain ya know.. um.. I really have to go." She gets up quickly and turns to go.

"I have not as yet dismissed you Ms Higurashi." he called out.

'FREAK! Code 1 Alert! The damn jerk is definitely up to something. This is the first time he's called me Ms Higurashi.' Willing her frantic heart to slow down to a normal pace, she turns back, exhales and lifts her head to him intent on meeting him eye to eye.

"Listen here you..ACK!" She chokes on her words as four familiar faces appear on the immense glass windows. With the inu lord facing her only she could see the four female figures on a flimsy looking scaffolding.

'What the hell are they trying to do?' she screamed inside. All four were waving at her and beaming a stupid smile like a bunch of idiots.

Kikyo was holding up a sign 'Relax and Breathe! Keep your chin up! Raise one eyebrow sophisticatedly.'

Sango's was, 'Squeeze his fine ass! SQUEEZE LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW!'.

Ayame's sign reads, 'Walk seductively. Lick your lips then wink at him. Be daring flash him a nipple.'

Kaede was holding up a sign that says: 'I'm with stupid' with an arrow pointing to Ayame.

'God what do I do?' She groaned inwardly. She shifts her eyes back to look at Sesshoumaru who was intently observing her. Thinking incoherently, she opts to do all suggestions with only Kaede's as the exception. However, somewhere between the numerous connections in her brain. A jumbled signal was sent to command her body movements. She walks limping, one leg involuntarily twitching. She tilts her head to one side with her left eyebrow raised while winking repeatedly with the other eye. When she tried to relax and breath slowly she started hyperventilating and wheezing ungraciously. She started to feel herself turn blue, and begins to panic as her lips start to numb.

Sesshoumaru notices her odd display and narrows his eyes. "Is something the matter Kagome?" He could clearly something shadow her eyes, as the scent of fear laces the surrounding air and overwhelms his nose. He feels himself growl, as he slowly turns his head behind him.

Misinterpreting his actions and noting her friends to be in trouble Kagome did the only she could think of at that precise moment. Grabbing the taiyoukai's face with both hands, she kisses him full on the lips hoping to distract him enough for her friends to make a hasty escape.

From the scaffolding, the girl's reaction was immediate. Ayame went on to a dead faint. Kikyo was covering Kaede's eyes with her hands while Kaede tries desperately to pry off her elder sibling's hands away from her face. Sango stood with one thumb up grinning ear to ear while holding up another sign with a message; 'You are a legend!'

The western lord didn't know what hit him. Shocked at first he soon got lost in Kagome's kiss returning it with great passion and desire. Kagome closed her eyes at the wonderful sensation of Sesshoumaru claiming her for his own. Flashes of a long forgotten memory appear in her mind, like some provocative movie reel.

Sesshoumaru and her making love under the star lit sky along side a crystal blue waterfall.

Of her and Sesshoumaru walking side by side in a field of flowers.

Her, dressed in traditional juni hitoe (multi-layered kimono) running through wooden corridors to greet Sesshoumaru.

Of Sesshoumaru laying his head down on her lap while she kisses his forehead as they relax by a tranquil garden pond.

Then darkness envelopes her vision, cold seeps through her skin.

She saw a pale woman in a white kimono leaning to her Lord and say something to him. Then Sesshoumaru buckles on his armor and swords as though preparing for war. She (kagome) cries to him telling him not to go, that it was a trap. But he leaves heedless of her words. By this time she could feel her own eyes awash with tears. The girl in white smiles ominously after Sesshoumaru's disappearing form. Then they vanish.

The last vision was of her struggling in a losing fight. Behind her a castle burns to ground. Sesshoumaru was no where. She was frantic. Twenty enemies encircle her, she fought them all simultaneously and kills them. But she herself was bleeding. She is tired. She couldn't breathe. Gurgling sounds emanate from her lungs, the taste and scent of blood overpowering in the air. One name rang in her mind as the feeling of betrayal embeds in her heart.

Sesshoumaru.

Her body grows heavy, and she falls. Then her lidded vision sees a white blur appearing to catching her limp body before it hits the ground, he was saying something to her, but she couldn't make out the words. Then everything went black as her heart stilled.

Kagome's eyes snapped open. "You betrayed her." She whispered tears streaming down her flustered face.

"What?" Sesshoumaru asks in a daze.

"You bastard you left her to DIE!" she screamed pointing an accusing finger at him.

The western lord regains his composure. "What are you talking about wench?" he questioned. Something in the pit of his stomach was rapidly clenching.

"Don't pretend like you don't know! She warned you not to go, she told you they would attack, she pleaded with you. But you were unmoved and believed that lying transparent bitch instead of your own mate!" she screamed tears spilling uncontrollably. "She died protecting the people and lands that's supposed to be your responsibility. All because you did not trust her!"

"You know nothing of what you speak of female! Do not speak so lightly of the matter pertaining to my mate and this Sesshoumaru!" he realized then that his mate soul did indeed reside inside this young girl.

"You dense jackass! The moment you listened to that spook's words instead of your own mate's counsel, you decided your mate's fateful demise! The moment you stepped out of that castle to follow false words, you shared in the pact that spilled your own mate's blood! You aided those assassins, you may not have struck her down physically but your betrayal killed any once of strength she had in her! Where her killers failed in utterly breaking her, you succeeded in dealing the final blow that killed her spirit." She cried hysterically.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction. "No, I love her. All I have done, I did for her! She knew I must leave to protect the borders. You lie! She knew as mate of a taiyoukai, I must take action to protect the borders regardless of how deeply I resent having to leave her side."

"She knew and accepted her role as your mate and would have followed you to ends of the earth if you had wanted it! But you betrayed her love when you left the capital to pursue a false uprising which your mate had warned you about. Why did you not believe her?"

"I know my mistakes and forever live with my guilt! But in her dying words she had forgiven me. She told me to love again but I..."

"She told you to love again because she did not wish to be hunted by your betrayal in her next life! She realized you will still be alive when she is reincarnated again." Kagome stood facing him clenching both fists.

"Sesshoumaru-dono I have... uh... am I interrupting something?" Miroku asked.

"No. Ms Higurashi was just leaving." replied Sesshoumaru coldly turning away from Kagome.

Kagome looked at him through furious eyes, then turned to leave. As she passes him she stops. Not bothering to face him she calmly states in a cold bitter tone. "Her killers are still alive. They are here as we speak. Maybe her death was for her own good. She would not have wanted to see you associate so amicably with one who obviously desired you and the title you carry." She exits the office softly closing the reddish brown mahogany door.

"Whose killer?" asked Miroku, his interest peaked.

"None of your concern." dismissed Sesshoumaru. "Do not tangle yourself in my affairs Miroku, if you wish for a long life." he growled his eyes flickering crimson.

"Please don't eat me." gulped Miroku.

Sesshoumaru glared at him then bared his fangs.


	11. Bon Voyage!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fantasy Island

Disclaimer: I do not own "My heart will go on.

My corner: I have been receiving really crazy reviews. So from the bottom of my heart "THANK YOU!"... (Crying with snot dribbling down)... A lot of you were wondering where in the world i got all my ideas... let me put it this way.. ahem.. take this chapter as an example, if you listen to the best of ABBA cd the whole freakin day, trust me by the third or fourth time it repeats you will be hitting your head on the wall with all the 'mental case' ideas that just seem to come to mind... (evil laugh)...

Sweetkijo: If you ever pull that one off "YOU ARE THE LEGEND!" (two thumbs up and grinning)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 11: .

"Da plane!.. Da plane!"

Kaede runs around much like Toto from Fantasy island.

"If you don't quit that. I swear I'll shove that midget ass of yours in the over head compartments!" growled Ayame.

"You're no fun!" pouted Kaede.

"We're going on a damn cruise you dimwits!" burst out Sango. "Now get all your baggages loaded on that crate over there or we're sure to end up rowing a freakin rubber ducky to the island."

"Ano, Kagome-chan, daijoubu ka?" inquired Kikyo. She looked at her cousin closely. Kagome had puffy eyes and dark circles under her eyes attesting to a sleepless and undoubtedly tearful night. Kikyo sighed. "It's the dream again isn't it? Look just don't let it bother you. Maybe the dream was just a dream after all."

Kagome looked at her cousin and smiled weakly. "Thanks Kyo-chan. I'll try to."

"Just what the hell is wrong with you Ayame?" cried Sango.

"Don't get your friggin bra in a twist. I'm just feelin a little ... Sh't! I knew I my hairs were standing on end for a reason!" nods in the parking lot direction. A black stretch limo stopped just as the chauffeur opens the door. Kanna, Kagura, Koharu and Tsubaki step out all decked out in matching Hawaiian outfits.

"Kuso! The whoresome foursome are back!" Kaede spat out. "What do you think the hawaiian uniform is for?"

"Avast me harties! Seems to me that we have us a bunch of wenches here first mate Kaede. Don't let their stanky asses foul the black pearl! Yo ho ho! Hoes on the starboard bow! Release the whale harpoons on der flat asses!"

Kaede takes out a plastic water gun all loaded up with water. "Aye Captain Jack Sparrow! Arrrr."

"Clear the blommin deck! Be off before she blows!" Ayame cries comically squatting down covering her head with her hands.

"I heard none of them know how to swim. Shouldn't they be wearing life jackets instead of leis?" asked Kagome.

"What for? Dem silicon floaters will work better, I'd be more worried with them just lifting off in air. With the size of them gonzagas, it looks as if some pubescent nerd stuck air pumps on their tits and over inflated it."

"Kaede!" reproved Kikyo and Kagome.

"Well damn it! Looking at their costumes I don't know whether to strike up a ukulele and dance the hula or yell 'balloons for sale'."

"If I'd known we'd be attending a luau I would have worn my coconut bras too!" squealed Ayame sarcastically pushing up her breasts and shaking them side to side.

"God, please don't" shuddered Kouga. Walking past with his duffle bag slung over his shoulder. His fine physique showing through the tight black tank top he was wearing.

"Ohhhh... anything for you mon Capitan!" she replied wagging her behind and batting her eyelashes.

The four hawaiian-dressed girls walk along side the metal rail that led to the metal ramp leading to the cruise ship.

"Isn't a bit early for halloween?" commented Sango. As the four girls pass.

"Ignore her Koharu! She's just sore Miroku finds you more appealing." Tsubaki snobbishly remarks.

Sango rolls her eyes and gives a lop sided grin.

"Peasants like you wouldn't know anything about high class fashion! Look at all of you! What's your get up? Are you here as the comedic relief for the on board party bonanza tonight?" Koharu says in a high pitched voice.

Kikyo fastened her eyes at Tsubaki, while Kagome exchanged stares with Kanna. Finding no response from her Kagome turns her attentions back to her friends.

"Damn, your devilishly acute brain found us out! We were actually aiming for the village people look. But comedic relief actually sounds a lot better." retorted Sango. "Hit it girls!"

"You think you're so smart..."

"In the Navy!" sang Ayame and Kaede aloud, marching in place with a right hand salute.

"Listen here you..."

"Where we could sail the seven seas!" joined Kikyo.

"Bitch I ought to.."

"In the Navy!" continued Ayame, Sango and Kaede more loudly this time.

"Arrrrrrgggghhhhh.. F'ckin bitches!" screamed Tsubaki and Koharu, walking away. Kagura narrowed her eyes at Ayame before turning back to her friends.

"WE WANT YOU! WE WANT YOU! WE WANT YOU AS THE NEW RECRUIT!" sang the tachi in unison while pointing at the four climbing figures ascending to the ship angrily.

Howls of laughter echo in surrounding wharf. Even a tired Kagome had to admit it was worth the song and dance.

Kaede wipes a tear streaking down her left cheek when observing a familiar figure walk towards them she takes out her glow sticks and starts waving them like mad. "Warning! Warning! D'ck head Alert! D'ck friggin head Alert!" she was flailing her arms with the glow sticks much like a robot.

"Shut up ya f'ckin windbag!" growled Inuyasha. Miroku followed shortly with a lecherous grin plastered on his face. But before he could utter a word, Sango beats her to it.

"Touch me and I'll cut off your ding-aling and super glue it to your freakin forehead!"

"Oh my, Sango dear! Whatever shall my friends and colleagues think then?" Miroku gasped.

"That you're a 'd'ckhead'." pointed out Kaede.

"Too true!" agreed a grinning Inuyasha.

"I can't believe you are going along with this. Just whose side are you on anyway?" demanded Miroku, looking a bit hurt.

"Sorry Miroku, my friends at times do take things too far sometimes." apologized Kagome. "Sango, say your sorry."

"He is a d'ck head! Why should I apologize for? Anyway, at least this way, other females will take a look at him and get their warning 'ahead' of time."

"O hohohoho! I do believe our demonator descendant has a little thing for ..."

"You'll be stringing up your own teeth for the next subjugation necklace if you don't shut it!" threatened Sango balling a fist in front of Kaede's face.

Kaede gulps nervously. "Can't you take a joke! You know you're only stating the obvious when you react like that."

"I said can it you twit!"

Their attention was disrupted when a loud honking coming from the ship announced the need to board as the cruise liner was set to depart. Everyone including her friends, Miroku and Inuyasha began to board the ship. Kagome stood on bottom of the ascending ramp.

'Funny I haven't seen him at all. Maybe he won't come.' thought Kagome sadly.

"Already sea sick? We have not as yet left the dock." stated Sesshoumaru calmly appearing in a blink of an eye beside her.

"Geez! Mary and Joseph!" jumped Kagome, standing on only one leg with both hands up in the air.

The Inu Lord smiled fleetingly. No matter how mad Kagome was, seeing his smile melted all traces of her fury.

"Don't you do that you jackass!"

"Kagome, refrain from addressing my person as such. It would not bode well to have others hear your disrespect to this Sesshoumaru."

"Well I would if only you.."

_Sango's voice sings in the background._

"Every night in my dreams,

I see you, I feel you.

That is how I know you go on.

Far across the distance

and spaces between us.

You have come to show you,

go on."

"Argh! I can't believe they're doing this!" groaned Kagome slapping her forehead soundly.

Sesshoumaru laughs inwardly at her antics. He listens to Sango's lilting tone. The words ringing true in his heart.

"Near, far, wherever you are.

I believe that the heart does,

go on.

Once more, you open the door.

And you're here in my heart and

my heart will go on and on..."

"Don't let them bother you, they don't mean any harm. They just uh.."

"I have surmised as much." he replied flatly, but his eyes contained an amused glint in them.

"Say... you wouldn't happen to have a cell phone handy would you?"

The Western Lord smirks, then hands her his mobile.

"You're here..

There's nothing I fear.

Coz I know that my heart will go on

We'll stay forever this way

you are safe in my heart and

my heart will go on and OWWWW!..."

Sango, peaks down while rubbing the right side of her head. "Damn girl! That freakin hurt! I was only trying to set the mood to get your 'mojo' going!" ('mojo' from Austin Powers). While Ayame, Kaede and Kikyo laughing in the background.

"No mojo! No mood! And certainly no more freakin titanic song or I'll sink you in the heart of the freakin ocean! Now leave us alone!" Turning back to the Inu Lord she smiles warmly. Sesshoumaru and Kagome ascended the steps of the ramp and proceeded to gaze at the beauty of the dock. She saw Kikyo and Kaede dragging off Sango and Ayame towards the entrance. Sesshoumaru picks up his broken mobile. Now utterly useless.

"You realize of course that this was custom made do you not?"

"Oh pish, posh, just add it to my tab! I'm working to pay off my debt anyway remember. How much could a little cell phone cost?"

"$20,000."

"What the hell? It can't be that much! What's it made of? Gold and Diamonds or something?"

"Actually, yes it is."

Kagome paled considerably.

"Hn, you will meet with me in my quarters directly after arranging your belongings in your cabin."

Kagome sighed. "Hai Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru narrows his eyes at her.

"Dono." Kagome rolls her eyes.

"Kagome-san!" cut in Miffy. Bowing to Sesshoumaru she hands Kagome a dark purple envelope before returning to the ship.

Kagome looks at it feeling a strange sensation passing through her whole being, as most like, "De ja vu." she whispered.

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Gomen! Actually I wanted to apologize about my behavior the other day too. It was like I blanked out and I had no control of what I was saying. And I was a mere spectator in my own body. It was rally freaky. Anyway sorry again." She said bowing respectfully and tucking the envelope in her side pocket.

"You are not going to read it?" Sesshoumaru notices her shaking hands. Kagome clasps them together in order to still them.

"It uh gives me the creeps thats all."

"How so?" asked the Inu Lord coolly.

"This may sound really stupid but ... I dream these scenes like in a past life. Just last night I dreamt about a similar scene like what happened now, only it was set in the Sengoku Jidai era. We were also in some dock boarding a ship bound for.."

"Tsutsujigasaki palace in the heart of the western lands." finished Sesshoumaru. (A/N: Tsutsujigasaki is a real palace but currently it's in ruins.)

"You're freakin pulling my leg right?"

"Why this Sesshoumaru so such a thing?" replied the Western Lord seriously.

"You mean all this time what I have been dreaming about did actually happen? So the flashes of images when we kissed did actually take place? "

He nodded. "For what reason do you suppose you reacted so furiously the other day? Those were not random images conjured up in your dreams. They were repressed memories of a time long ago, when the lands were torn with turmoil through civil and political unrest."

"I thought my dream was just.. what am I saying! The lady, in my dream. She died in your arms. Who is she? Why is she giving me these dreams? Am I being hunted?"

Sesshoumaru held up his hand to silence her continuous questions.

"The woman that you saw in your dreams was not hunting you."

"Phew! That's a relief, I already have one spook giving the hibi-jibies. I don't need another one hunting me in my sleep."

"She was the Lady of the Western Lands... and my mate."

"Mate as in ... your wife?"

Again he nodded momentarily closing his eyes. Kagome observed him.

"You really did love her didn't you?"

"More than anyone could ever know." he replied curtly. Kagome saw him look past her and instantly she felt naked under his gaze. Fidgeting she decided to open the purple envelope in the hopes of changing the subject.

Reading it she shivered slightly. This did not go unnoticed.

"You fear a letter?"

"Wha...what did you just say just then?"

"This Sesshoumaru asked if you fear a letter? I can smell your fear emanating strongly."

"No that's not what I meant... What you 'asked' me a moment ago... it's what I dreamt of."

"Why should that cause you to fear?"

"According to my dream... it was the marking the beginning of the end. The end being the murder of your mate."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed crimson as his inu fought to be unleashed.

: Mate not safe again!

The western lord remembered what she had spoken of the other day.

"_Her killers are still alive. They are here as we speak." _

'Never! She will not die this time.'

:She's in grave danger. Must keep her close.

"Sesshoumaru? Oi! Snap out of it! You totally zoned out just then. What is it with you? One minute you're having decent conversation with me then the next you're all red eyed and growling.. your not a schizophrenic are you?"

"No this Sesshoumaru is not." answered the Western Lord irritably.

"Well quit with the Jekyll and Hyde personality switch then."

"My Inu was enraged once before when my mate was in danger. Your words have reminded this Sesshoumaru of such a time... The urge to protect one's mate is at times very hard to dispel."

"Protect? I thought your missus was dead?"

"Hai that is so."

"Yea well what's gotten into your Inu then? You uh.. going senile or somethin?"

"Absolutely not!" he growled.

Alright! Geez ...no need to bite my head off. Anyway, If she's dead why is your Inu so enraged? Just who pray tell, will it stand guard of and protect? Her grave?"

"No ... You." he growled.

Kagome looked at him full in the face as the ramp was taken off. His eyes were blood red with azure pupils. His fangs protruded prominently over his soft lips. He growled lowly then hunched his shoulders resting his head on the left side of her neck. She realized immediately that she was in fact dealing with his Inu now.

'F'ck hell Kagome what have you gotten your naïve ass into now?'

One claw tenderly caress her lower abdomen, resting just a hand-span above her secret place. While the other toyed playfully with her hair. Kagome gasped in surprise and alarm. Suddenly Sesshoumaru's inu whimpered sadly.

"Mate stay.. No leave this time..."

Touched by his seldom shown emotional display, Kagome strokes his cheeks leaning onto his body.

'Might as well enjoy the feeling of being in his arms. Can't have the jerk freezing out on me and getting all emotionally constipated once again.'

Her thoughts drifted to the lady in her dreams. 'What could this mean? Am I sharing my body with her? What am I supposed to do?'


	12. Who let the dogs out?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Who let the dogs out.

My corner: Thanks for the hilarious reviews! Looks like we got us a couple of promising writers in our midst!.. Uh o.. better buckle down for another dose of crazy people!.. Hey, the more the merrier I always say...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 12: Who let the dogs out?

'Keep looking down Kagome, stay still. Maybe he'll think you're dead and leave you alone.' Kagome tries to slow down her breathing. A sudden jolt makes her winch in pain as pressure was applied to her lungs.

"Yeowwwww! Hey, damn it Sesshoumaru! Inu or not I know you know I'm a human being not a freakin sack of potatoes! You mind easing up on the Heimlich maneuver!" cried Kagome irritably. Seeing the Taiyoukai ignore her last remark she continues. "At least move that puff of fluff that you always carry to the other side! I don't want to cough out a hair ball!"

The Inu Lord responds by again giving her a jolt. Sesshoumaru's Inu was still in control. He was carrying her over his shoulders. Feeling her breathing slow down he had jumped slightly making her abdomen land roughly on his right shoulder. Hearing her spirited outburst brought a smirk in the Inu Lord's face. He was currently heading towards his quarters.

"Milord! I have the documents you requested... (gulp).." Jaken squeaked with fear noting the crimson eyes and pupils that dilated into azure slits. His apprehension was quickly setting in when the Taiyoukai clearly fixes his glare on him.

"Jaken-sama, please help me." pleaded Kagome. Jaken looked at Kagome and then at his Lord's cold feral facade. His knees start to knock together soundly.

Sesshoumaru snarled out a warning at the shaking kappa youkai, as water trickled down slowly along Jaken's short bowed legs. Sweating profusely he ran away screaming from the fearsome Taiyoukai, leaving behind a puddle now seeping in the expensive looking carpet and a huffing red faced Kagome.

"Come back here you little bugger roll! You can't just piss your freakin pants and leave without saving me! What the hell happened to chivalry you dumb ass troll?"

"Freakin hell Mutt! Let her go!" Kouga stood poised for action barring the Western Lords advance. Employees hanging around the area, noting the tense situation promptly left the scene.

"Kkouga?"

Kouga puffs out his chest and flashes his trademark grin. "Here I come to save the day!" sang Kouga ( mighty mouse tune) while holding his fisted right hand up as if he's about to fly.

"My hero!" cooed Kagome, putting her hands together, next to her left cheek. Again Kouga strikes a gallant pose. Sesshoumaru bared his fangs at him letting loose a low pitched growl that rumbled along his chest through to his shoulders giving Kagome a rather 'nice' feeling. The Inu Lord sniffed once, tilting his nose side-ward and towards a blushing Kagome. He grinned mischievously then bared his elongated fangs at the shaking ookami prince.

"Release my cousin this instant!" commanded a fuming Kikyo. She was being held back by Ayame and Sango.

Kaede looks at her sister and then at the red-eyed Inu Lord, then at her helpless cousin dangling on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "U-ah! You're on your own on this one!" she cried retreating behind Ayame.

"Stand aside ya useless twirp!" Inuyasha brushed past Kaede, knocking over Ayame.

"Of all the friggin nerve! Come back here you god damn hanyou! Has your brain totally melted down your friggin nose? Sesshoumaru-dono's Inu is in control. He'll chomp off the peanuts hanging between your legs and spit it back out to your face you dumb ass!"

"Who's thing are you referring to as peanuts? Must be that damn wimpy wolf you constantly hump with, since mine can ..."

"Don't you dare compare your f'ckin peas to my oranges numb-nuts! And for the record, her bodily contact with me is not consensual. I'm a rape victim!"

"His mandarins are D-lectable!" purred Ayame.

"Ohhh yumm I'll have a bowl of those thanks! I just love fruit salad!" exclaimed Miroku walking past.

"They're not talking about fruit salad idiot! Don't stick your perverted nose into business ye know nothing about!" snapped Kaede. "Or ye might just land your jewels in a real 'fruit salad' topped off with your banana."

"Shut the hell up! Child care is two floors down so why don't you do us all a favor and skip your infant ass down the damn stairs!" bellowed Inuyasha.

"Bastard, I'm the only one allowed to talk to her midget ass that way!" snarled Ayame. "Besides, my Kouga is well endowed with a pair of juicy, lip-smacking oranges in all it's citrusy goodness!" said Ayame licking her lips. Afterward, she blew a kiss and winked at the twitching Kouga.

"Damn pony-tailed Gorilla! Shave off your f'ckin body hair before you start acting all female fatal-like! I'd mistake your chimpanzee ass for a baboon if it weren't for that cheap ass perfume! Even monkeys won't touch that sh't!"

"Hey stop calling my friend monkey names! You're the prehistoric cave dog that's further down the evolutionary chart! So why don't you just crawl back to whatever one celled organism you developed from. We don't need your aid if all you'll do is insult us." retorted Kikyo.

"Now that's just below the belt coming from someone like you. Inuyasha was just trying to quickly leap to your friends rescue." cut in Miroku.

"Shut up hentai! Don't make me kick you 'below your freakin belt'!" threatened Sango.

"Uh, hate to break up this refreshing and stimulating discussion but do you all think it's not too much trouble IF YOU CAN RESCUE MY FREAKIN DAMSEL IN DISTRESS ASS NOW?" yelled Kagome with a anime-style vein pop in her forehead.

Sesshoumaru smacks her butt soundly.

"Kinky." grinned Kaede. Everyone frowns at her. "For an Taiyoukai I mean..(ahem)...I'll just shut my mouth now."

Everyone turns back to the Taiyoukai and Kagome.

"Gomen Kagome-chan! But the barbie in drag over here (pointing to Inuyasha) and the dirty ass groping bastard over there (pointing to Miroku) needs to be taught a lesson in showing proper respect to females." answered Sango.

"Who you calling barbie in drag you f'ckin bratz imitation!" fumed Inuyasha. "Don't make me pull your f'ckin horse tail!"

"Brain dead jerk! I thought I told you to refrain from insulting my friend!" Kikyo yelled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! THE LOT OF YOU!" growled Kouga.

"Oh go f'ck yourself ookami!" snarled Inuyasha.

"F'ck me? Hell, f'ck you too!" paling quickly, Kouga realizes his mistake too late as Ayame's body collides with his own.

"God-damn it! Go up a f'ckin tree and do that! Don't bare your asses here... oh Sh't!" cried Inuyasha covering his eyes with his right hand. "Damn it! Now I'm friggin blind!"

"Ayame!"screamed Kikyo and Sango simultaneously. Kaede merely doubled over laughing till tears streaked down her cheeks.

"F'ck! Leave me alone you parasitic leech!" screamed Kouga. "RAPE! RAPE! Call the f'ckin security! Send the navy! Radio police! Morse code the friggin secret service! Do something don't just let this desperate hoochie, rub her damn ass all over my f'ckin face! Save me!"

Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow in disgust then turned swiftly away towards his room.

Unknown to them a shadow lurks in quiet observation. It narrows it's blood red eyes then vanishes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CRASH.

Pieces of mirror fragments litter the ground. A wall completely made of mirrors remain shattered with some pieces falling still on the highly polished floor.

"Kanna." murmured Kagura. Entering the room surrounded solely by mirrors, she steps towards the void youkai who stood gazing intently at the images in the mirror nearest her. Her pale hands touch the Western Lord's face tenderly, yet she remains silent and expressionless.

"He will not return your feelings." remarked Kagura.

The void youkai tenses a fraction at the same instance another wall full of mirrors breaks from the center as though it was hit by a powerful blow. The ripples radiate outwards shattering the surrounding mirrors. Kagura steps back slightly. She has never seen her sister like this. No, not even the last time she had devised the miko's demise.

"He will realize his love for me once she is gone." she replied in a flat tone.

"Kanna, I can't save you again from Naraku's wrath like last time."

Kanna touched the right part of her chest where her heart would have been. During Naraku's great anger at the previous Kagome's death, he had pulled out her still beating heart from her body, as those of her sister Kagura. Both endured a century of torture at his hands. Both wished death would visit them but Naraku always made sure that his type of torture enabled both to survive until the next day, when he will begin his torture anew. Kagura herself was not involved in the plot to kill the Taiyoukai's first mate. But she had shielded her sister and stood for her in front of Naraku. She too did not escape his bitter wrath.

"There won't be a next time." Kanna retorted calmly. "This time she would die for good, her soul would be lost."

"But Naraku.."

"He too will meet his demise." From the many layers of her kimono. Kanna produces a glass case. Opening the lid she permitted her sister a glimpse of what resided inside.

"The shikon no tama? How?... Where did you get that?"

"My secrets must remain as they are. As I bide my time. Do not pry into things that would endanger yourself sister. Naraku might see into your mind. I, however, am able to protect my mind from his probing. As for my Taiyoukai, he will see the error of his ways and he will come to me willingly."

"How can you be so sure? His love for the miko is well known. He will not allow harm to befall her. Sesshoumaru will not leave her side this time."

"He won't, but she will. Should she misinterpret certain of his actions toward me... let's just say, as the saying goes, history will repeat itself." smirked Kanna. "She just needs a push in the right direction."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sleep." he barked out.

"What if I don't wanna? ... Oh hell no! Don't do the puppy eyes thingy...arrgghhh! Fine just his once but don't think that this is the end of this argument! You'll be hearing a lot more of my voice when I wake..zzzzzzzzzzzzz."

Sesshoumaru presses a nerve in her neck and render Kagome unconscious. Patting himself at a job well done Sesshoumaru's Inu settles in with his long lost mate.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Kagome's dream.**_

A figure walks toward her in a shadowy realm. Kagome's eyes widen as the figure stops in front of her. Like looking in her reflection, striking blue eyes met the electric blue hue of her past self.

"It is nice to finally see and meet you." she began softly.

"Uh, same here... say you're not here haunting me just coz your loco ex-Jekyl and Hyde mate took me to your room are you? Coz I'm telling I had nothing to do with it! He just went all territorial and stuff."

The past Kagome giggled. "I am not here to reprove you of your blossoming relation with him. You are me after all."

"Oh? Then why this dream then? I don't think I was that much of a Scrooge last Christmas. So you're not here to fill-in the role of the ghost of Christmas past."

"No I am not."

"Uh ... So why am I here then?"

"To see what happened on that melancholy day."

"How? All my dreams about the past were just flashes. What d'ya do turn it into movie, complete with dolby surround?"

"I am unsure of this movie, but rest assured you will know what happened on that fateful day, so long a go. You will be me. I will be you."

"..?."

"See through my eyes." whispered the past Kagome lifting her right hand over the present Kagome's eye.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Cont. Dream Sequence.**_

"You're not mistaken?" gasped Kagome.

Kikyo smiled assuringly. "You are with pup cousin. There is no mistake about that. I feel his aura so strongly. He will be a powerful pup."

"Oku-sama! You must tell the young Lord immediately!" squeeled Ayame.

"Hai! There's not a moment to waste! We need to prepare for the announcement, for his room, for his training, (cough)..his ascension as Lord, arrange and meet a suitable mate...(wheeze).."

"Slow down Kaede! Breathe between each sentence you twit." admonished Sango slapping Kaede in back several times.

Kagome observed her friends silent amusement.

Kikyo and Kaede, were her cousins and both are miko by profession.

Ayame and Sango were her body guards and ladies in waiting. Both gifts from Sesshoumaru on the day that they had formally mated. Though she had only known both for a year, they had become her close friends. Her cousins Kikyo and Kaede, visit her frequently checking up on her welfare and bringing news from her home village. For she, Kagome, too was a miko by trade.

She briefly glanced at her flat stomach. There was a brand new life there. Growing inside her, a piece of Sesshoumaru and herself, fused in perfection to produce a wondrous miracle. She smiles serenely. Soon she would be showing.

"Where is my Lord mate?" she inquired sleepily.

"In the main audience hall. A delegation from the south-western border came earlier today and asked for a private meeting." replied Sango.

"Eavesdropping again eh?" grinned Ayame.

"Kuso ookami! Keep your nose hair out of my business!" retorted Sango.

Kagome laughed merrily.

"You should have seen one of them. She was referred to as tsuki-hime." gossiped Sango.

"Moon princess?" asked Ayame incrediously. "I'm not aware of any royalty residing in the district of Masuragi, where the delegation came from."

"Well that's what I heard." persisted Sango. "They were talking about the insurgence of wild youkai in the area around Awa."

"That can't be true. We passed by there on the way here. Awa was so peaceful, Kikyo was picking her nose out of boredom."

"Kaede!" boomed Kikyo.

"Why would they lie about a serious matter involving the security of the western lands." asked Kagome curiously.

"If you ask me, I think the tsuki-hime, has a thing for Sesshoumaru-dono." remarked Sango.

"What? Any idiot knows that Sesshoumaru is too deeply in love with Kagome-sama to leave her for another." huffed Ayame. "Besides should she dare to. I'll disembowel her then strangle her with her own guts before she ever batts an eyelash at him."

"You really are a simpleton aren't you? She's a strong one, but for some reason she's maintaining a low profile aura."

"Kagome-Oku-sama! Where are you going?" asked Ayame.

"Your gossiping like chamber maids! I'm to share my good news to my Lord mate regarding our future pup. Ja matta ne! (See you later)"

Kagome waves to her friends.

She approaches the audience chambers as Sesshoumaru exits the corridor, in full armor. She walks toward him, beaming a smile.

"My Lord mate, I have wonderful news!"

The Western Lord looks at her gravely. "In troublesome times such as these, no news can be received with much jubilation." he replied stoicly, as his vassals surround him, parting them. "Rogue youkai have breached the south-western borders. Even now this Sesshoumaru and the two thirds of the western contingent must make haste to save what little remains we can salvage."

Kagome spoke up louder. "You need not be alarmed. Kikyo, and Kaede said all was well, they just came from there. Perchance, there was an error made by one of the scouts."

"I beg to differ." intruded a deadly flat voice. "I and five of my elite guards alone are what's left of the southern contingent sent by the Southern Taiyoukai. All others have been slain. The rogue youkai hoard make their way here as we speak. They would soon reach the outer most gates by this afternoon if they are not stopped." A pale figure emerges from the conference room.

"What would my cousins gain by their lies?" demanded Kagome.

"Your human mate understands little of the nature of the current danger she's putting your entire land in."

"I understand fully when my people and lands are in danger and when they are not!" Kagome snapped.

"Lady mate return to your chambers. I am Lord of these lands. I preside over it's security. I cannot risk ignoring such a threat."

"But I'm telling you there is no threat! Should you go ahead with your plan, you leave the entire capital exposed to enemy attacks. My Lord what insanity is this? Why must you go? Why not send Inuyasha or Kouga or Miroku in your stead. Why you?"

"Do not question my decisions!" he roared. His vassals scattered away in great fear for their lives. Kanna however, remained, a mischievous smirk in her face.

"Kagome, you know my heart and all that I am belongs to only you. But I cannot permit such a threat to reach the outskirts of the capital. Rebel forces could join up with them and we could face an army far greater in number than this palace can withstand. It does not pain me to go to my death if only to see you survive through this. Had this Sesshoumaru had a choice I would remain here with you." he held her tenderly against his chest. Kagome could not stop the flow of tears falling down her pallid face.

"Then cease this madness and remain here with me." she clung to him desperately. Sesshoumaru, noting the determination in her voice, clenched his jaw as he thrust her away.

"Return to our quarters Lady mate. Await for my return." he stated flatly walking away. The pale youkai walked past her weeping form.

"This is the last that your eyes shall ever behold him." she states flatly before walking away.

00000000 BLACKNESS 000000000000

Smoke filled her nose.

The scent of death and destruction lay heavy in the air.

Blood caked along her lavish clothes.

One limp body sat on the floor, her back against the oak wall that lined the inner courtyard leading onto the central gate, her hand still clutching the massive boomerang that supported her lifeless body.

"Ka-gom...(gurgling out blood).. They're wwaiting for me..." she smiled a bruised lip as she closed her blood streaked eyes and breathed her last.

"Ayame..." sobbed Kagome. She kissed her forehead slowly.

They had taken their last stand in the immense gardens adjacent to the central gate.

They had all died protecting the inner courtyard from the youkai onslaught.

She alone remained.

Sakura petals fall on the blood stained ground. Some, caught in the billowing breeze, land covering the numerous body that littered the ground, almost as if in paying one last respect to the honored dead for their heroic stand even in the final moments of their demise.

"Miko!" growled a guttural male voice.

Kagome turns around and grasps her blood drenched sword.

"Hai, you are very beautiful for a ningen bitch." he said smacking his lips. "I think I will enjoy ravishing you."

Kagome stood poised for battle having drawn her twin katanas. "You'll regret ever showing your miserable hide in my lands!" she screamed as she launched herself at her attackers.

Five fell against her right sword.

Six died in one swoop of her left sword.

She had numerous cuts and bruises, yet she kept fighting. Slowly fatigue made her drop her guard. In just that instant she was cut down the right side deeply. Ignoring the profuse bleeding she stood her ground until all her enemies lay sprawled in pieces before her. Tiredness, and blood loss sinking in she falters slightly.

"Ugh!"

Blood spatter on the ground.

"You are unworthy to bear his heir, you ningen bitch." Kanna looked at her with cold eyes. Kagome looks at the blade now embedded in her belly. "Recognize this blade do you? This is made from the fangs of a close relative of Inutaisho Sugimi. You will not be revived. I am aware of tenseiga and it's capabilities, forging a blade in close blood relation to Sugimi-dono means that tenseiga's effects will be annulled. In short, you and your bastard pup will die this glorious day." In an instant she too vanished. Kagome hugged her abdomen and cried. Her pup. Her pup is gone. 'I will join you soon.' she promised. Standing up she tried to reach a nearby Sakura tree where Ayame's body rests.

Her vision blurs.

She stumbles and falls forward.

"Kagome" 

Silver hair swirled in the mild breeze, entwining onto raven-blue hair as if in a gentle caress. Blood soaked the earth. Tenseiga lay sprawled on the blood stained grass. He had used it to her shaking form but to no avail. It would not respond to it's masters mournful cries of loss.

Silence.

Haggard breathing breaks the stillness that surrounds two shadowy figures. A regal figure

stoops protectively hunched over the petite frame of a blood-covered girl. Fresh blood

run languidly down her right side as if to prolong each agonizing moment, concealing a large gaping wound.

"Sesshoumaru…. I feel so cold, so very cold…" pale lips shivered under the setting sun, as darkness descended swallowing the diminishing light.

"Kagome, suman na (masculine: i'm sorry).. I failed you." Sesshoumaru said through clenched teeth. Overpowering regret and guilt washed over him. Kagome opens her eyes and beaming a smile that hides her pain and sadness at the inevitable.

A sigh escaped her lips. " Ever the honour-bound hero ne? Shinpai shinai Itoshii (do not worry beloved). I do not hold it against... you. It is my fate. I have accepted it." 

"But I cannot!" He interrupted.

Sighing again Kagome answers, "...you have opened your heart to me, don't harden your heart again promise me you'll love another after I depart from this world." She whispered in a shallow breath. "Promise me.."closing her eyes she drew her last breath.

His heart stilled for that one moment in time. His lethal claws, gently brush a strand of hair that blew carelessly to her pallid face.

"Kagome, open your eyes koi, for me..I need you." he choked biting back tears that he thought he would never shed. "I...I love you." His heart clenched.

"Come back to me." He ordered. As if his authority extended to that of the other world.

He held her tighter, but he knew better, his embrace can not hold her soul there. His embrace can hold still the dissipating warmth of her body.

**_End Dream Sequence.  
_**  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No!" Kagome sobbed sitting up and clutching her abdomen protectively. She cried softly.

"Kagome, what is it?" Sesshoumaru shakes her gently awake.

She opens her blue eyes still full of tears.

"I saw it.. I saw it all! The bodies ...everywhere.. Kikyo.. Kaede... Sango and Ayame.. all dead.. and she... oh god Sesshoumaru! She... She was with pup.. she was carrying your pup the day she died!"

The Taiyoukai's eyes narrowed into slits crimson flooding his vision. He growled audibly, clenching his fists. Kagome still crying continued.

"She wwas going ...(sniff).. to tell you ... that day.. but , but you left her.. then she, she died.. before she got a cchance to tell.. (sniff)..you."

Sesshoumaru fought desperately for control. His Inu's rage exploded hearing the previously unknown pup's existance. Not only had his mate been attacked, the attack had killed his pup! He was shaking in silent rage. 'They would pay dearly.' he vowed. Flashes of that day again sprung onto his mind. He felt part of himself again dying at those words. 'But you left her.' Growling he gathered the sobbing Kagome in his arms rocking her back and forth. 'My pup.' he lamented bitterly. Silently he mourned his pup's loss while his Inu clawed at his inside howling in wrath. "My pup." he breathed. "Your death will not remain unaccounted for."


	13. The Love Below

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Love Below.

My corner: Thanks to all that reviewed! my coffee mug and I salute and drink to you!

Professionaldooropener, Fluffylover7, Mangadreams, Raven-Vampiric Witch, Kagome Assinater, Addicted2reviews, Golden-Eyed-Girl, Sesshomaru4ever, Moonscout11, LynGreenTea, here's more caffein induced craziness.

Valkyrie of the Rohirrim and Kikyo AKA THE DEAD BITCH. Here's your lemonade chapter. I squeezed the friggin lemon tree of my brain, so pull up a chair and let's toast.

Sweetkijo. This chapter should answer all of your questions.

Kitty74. Here's more of my insanity.

Anime-lover-forever2007. Don't forget to breathe! I'm freakin clueless at CPR.

Warning! Warning! Le-f'cking-Mon Alert! Just as the title implies you have been warned!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 13: The Love Below.

The fast beat of the disco music bounces off the huge speakers placed on the floor of the dance hall. The bass vibrating strongly and sending the entire crowd in a dancing frenzy. Five girls grouped together near the bar are currently having a livid argument.

"Look, she needs this to loosen up." whispered Ayame.

"I have to go with the wolf on this one." agreed Kaede. "Kagome has that harakiri crazy look in her eyes... She needs to loosen up." (Harakiri is ritual suicide for noble families)

"I dunno, she's always had an adverse reaction to alcohol." Kikyo looks doubtful and shifts her gaze to her fatigue-looking cousin.

"She does look a lot worse than yesterday Kikyo. Maybe just a little shot won't hurt." added Sango.

"It's only a friggin shot of tequilla, not some illegal drug, for crying out loud. You make it sound as if we're all bent on over dosing her depressive ass all the way to her freakin casket!" whispered Ayame forcefully.

Kikyo sighed wearily, then nodded to Sango. Sango whispers something in the bar attendant's ear. Then gave a wide grin as she waits patiently for her orders. She walks to Kagome's side carrying two huge jugs of tequila sunrise, then all five go to a nearby table.

"Sango what in kami's name is that?" asked Kagome apprehensively.

"It's our fixer-upper!" answered Sango. Kagome observes the glass containers suspiciously. "It's not gonna freakin bite Kagome-chibi. See even kids love the stuff!" she continues, pointing at Kaede's drinking figure.

Soon all five were giggling and wiggling in their seats in tune with the music.

"Come on! My ships and tttail are twitching to shake and wag!" cried Ayame pulling at Kikyo and Sango.. Kaede slides one hand over to her Ayame's drink.

"Kaede! Desisshist from toushing anymore of tthat vile ( hic ).. I mean drink!"

"Wha? Oh but Nee-chan, we're shupposed to be hafin fun and joying ourselves!" wailed Kaede.

"No alcohol fer adolescents under fhe hage of 18 ..( hic )... er in your premashure case, no toddler under fhe hage of fife!" smiled Ayame. "Fe fouldn't want .. (hic)...(hic)..yer ta git yer liver all ffried uph in an early hhage."

"I shuppose since looking at ye, I hundershtand vhy." sighed Kaede. "Your face is ash bbbugger green as the shlimy old foad Jafer...uh..ken.. Jakennn (burp)..oh sssh't, what the hell did I hafe for dinner. Phe-yeuw!" Kaede giggles inanely.

"Ttake fat back you friggin Mm-bop bratsh, before I bend yoush ever my knees and shmack the living sh't outta yer fetus assh!" yelled Ayame swaying slightly.

Kagome winces.

"Kagome, you hhalright?" asked Sango.

"Yyea.." she replied hesitatingly. At the mere mention of fetus, her mind recalled the reason for her depression.

"You sheem all...(hic).. shaken up shince the Taimutt hauled off yer assh..(hic) in hish quarters... He didn't..." Ayame inquired.

"NO!" blurted out Kagome standing up with both hands in the air. "Shertainly not!" she blushed furiously pointing at the three images of Ayame in front of her.

"Yea? So what'sh wif the fink light show on yer cheeksh eh?" snooped Kaede. "You wouldn't beh hidin a shertain info from ush now are ye?"

All four friends leaned towards her. Kagome leans back and looses her balance on the bar seat.

"Ahhhhh!... Ugh!" Something stops her fall backward. Her eyes look up and into Naraku's smirk.

"It would be a shame to see one so beautiful injure herself." he breathed into her ear.

Kagome gulped soundly. Her vision was starting to spin.

"While we happreciate your aid in catshing my ..(hic)..cousin before her fall we gotto dancesh now sho.."

"Kikyo-sama, I knew I smelled your delectable scent in this direction."

Onigumo appears beside Naraku. Muso and a grinning Goshinki join the group. All were wearing a dark suit, with Muso and Goshinki both carrying guitar cases. With the exception of Naraku, the three brothers were all sporting a 70's hair style.

"Oh look, it's the freakin casht from Happy days!" squealed Kaede clapping her hands with glee. Pointing to the glaring Naraku she adds, "who ere ye shupposed to be? .. The (burp) Fondz?"

Naraku's eyes narrows at Kaede's laughing form. His dark aura whips around him abruptly, as his brothers back off instinctively knowing full well of his quick temper.

Kagome and Kikyo even in their alcohol-induced state senses the jump in Naraku's jaki and immediately try to diffuse the situation. Kagome stumbles in front of Kaede protectively, while Kikyo places Kaede behind herself. Kagome's unfocused sapphire hue clashes briefly with the swirling crimson eyes of Naraku. He smirks, aroused by her bold display.

"Don't you daresh.. (hic)." Kagome hiccuped.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I would never harm your person ... Oku-sama." he replied walking away. "Your friends however, will not be with you for long." he further murmured not turning around. His voice was faint but Kagome heard it.

Walking up to him and grabbing his elbow she looks at him straight in the face. "What did youh jusht shay to me back phere?" She sways forward to his chest.

Naraku gives a self confident smirk but says nothing.

"I ashked you a queshtion damn it! Anshwer meh." she repeated forcefully, barring his way.

"I heard you. But I wonder... are you prepared for the answer 'My Lady'?" grasping her shoulder with both hands.

"Naraku!" Sesshoumaru's baritone voice cuts through the tense situation. Striding forward he whips Kagome behind him. "You will refrain from touching her in the future!" he snarled out, at the same time meeting his dark gaze in utter rage.

"Ku.. Ku.. Ku.. Taiyoukai, she is no longer your mate. Touching her therefore is not as unbecoming as it seems." retorted Naraku disappearing in the dancing crowd. Sesshoumaru growls low in anger.

"Sesshoumaru did I ever tell yooohh how mush I lurv yeh..n ... how mush I want yer bodi? Why don't we gho shomewhere quietsh and make our own little puppie dogish.." she collapses giggling into his waiting arms.

"How much did you drink Kagome?" groaned the Inu Lord.

"I.. uh... hmmm..iv losh count.."

"Hn."

"Pssssst... lesh dancesh."

Sesshoumaru shakes his head, deciding that he would not reprove her. Her hang over tomorrow would suffice for her punishment. He was looking over to her friends. They were being surrounded by Naraku's other siblings, however, with the appearance of Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku and Hiten who are also carrying huge jugs filled to the brim with vodka and fruit punch, the four siblings from hell also disappeared from the group. Assured that his brothers and his friends will deter any of Naraku's family into any undesirable actions, he picks up the druken Kagome and proceeds to take her up to his room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Stay put." Sesshoumaru commanded. "I'll look for some clothes for you.. here drink this" he hands her an orange juice and pours himself one on a larger cup. "It'll help." he added before he disappeared.

Kagome looks around the huge apartment-like cabin. After a number of unsuccessful attempts at trying to look for any liquor she spots the alcohol cabinet, deceptively hidden behind an incised glass wall.

"Me thinksh yer Lorship needsh some pershuading. Sshouldn't allow hish frozen assh to shtay dat whay too longgg.. could get frosht bite...Heheheheh...(hic)..hehehehe. Wash thish? Demon Sha-ke?" an evil grin spreads across her face. She downs half of Sesshoumaru's orange juice in one huge breath then wipes her mouth with her sleeve. She then proceeds to pour a third of the Demon strength sake onto his orange juice. The mixture bubbled and glowed a warm purple-pink, before reverting back to it's orange color.

"Ohhh.. dash pretty." squeaked Kagome drunkenly. Carefully she put back everything in order as best her dizzy mind could.

"Shhhhhh!" she shushed the expensive array of alcoholic drinks in Sesshoumaru's private bar, when in her rush to tidy up she bumped some of the other bottles. She pauses in frozen silence before looking around and observing that the Taiyoukai was not alerted by the clinking bottles, she resumes her tidying up.

Later with still no sign of Sesshoumaru she decided to take a shower. After walking sideways and a couple of wall bumps later, she immersed herself in the steamy warm streams of water.

Ignorant of Kagome's activities the Taiyoukai laid out a series of expensive looking Michiyuki (similar to a haori but longer- it's thigh length). Hearing the shower turned on, he casually undresses out of his black armani suit onto a navy blue yukata. His sensitive ears could hear her girlish hiccuping voice singing 'how much is that doggy in the window'. Sighing heavily he sits himself down trying to recall his vexing conversation with Naraku.

'He will not cease his advances on her.'

He thought of different strategies but all require that she be his mate. He massages his temples warily and reaches out towards his orange juice as his thirst gets the better of him. He drinks the whole cup and feels the heat streaking down his throat but dismissed it as he was too pre-occupied with troubling thoughts regarding Kagome's safety.

Kagome finishes showering, still feeling rather giddy she slowly makes her way across the room wearing only a towel. The shower had knocked some coherence into mind no matter how slight.

'Funny, I don't recallsh this fluffy thingy-majigy being here before.'

Poke. Poke.

Grrrrrr

'Ohhhh.. sound effects.. cool.."

Poke. Poke.

Grrrrrr.

Blue eyes widen when she realizes that the fluffy pillow was in fact Sesshoumaru being wrapped in his moko-moko-sama laying in his low bed. Gently she untangles his fluffy prison and leans in on his angelic face.

'Oh hell it couldn't hurt thish one time.' she thought mischievously. Running her hands through his hair she braces herself steadily by placing both hands on either side of his face. She then leans in and brushes her lips across his.

Almost immediately, the Taiyoukai's eyes snap open to reveal two ruby red eyes. Kagome still in her alcohol-high state blinks stupidly but does not move. Sesshoumaru lets out a low pitched growl and lifts her body onto his, caressing her thighs and hips in circular ministrations. Kagome could feel her elation and her state of high arousal by his touch. She closes her eyes and savors every moment of it. Perhaps it was the alcohol or perhaps it was the fact that she was in heat, unknowingly, Kagome lets out soft whimper and in a bold move grabbed one his clawed hands and placed it on top her left breast. It was such a delicious pleasure to feel his claws handle her so tenderly. A shiver runs up her spine, as he begins to massage her mounds dextrously between his fingers. She arches, unconsciously inviting more of his heated attentions on her body.

Sesshoumaru's Inu was howling and panting ravenously, as he sits up. Imprisoning both her hands with his, he flipped her over on her stomach. Despising the towel covering her porcelain skin he gives it a quick tug then brushed her hair aside positioning himself between her legs. Nipping and sucking he made his way from her neck down along her spine, while toying with her clit. His hands being sandwich by her hot flustered hips and the sheets below. Kagome curled her hands on the bed sheets moaning out her immense pleasure. Feeling her need of him grow she let out an irritated growl pushing herself hard against his hips.

"Sesshoumaru." she moaned.

"Patience koi." he whispered huskily over her right ear. He lifted her off her stomach turns her around onto her back, he himself divesting his person of his clothes. He teased her wet opening, rubbing his hard erection against her lubricating himself with her essence. Kagome heard herself moan with need. Sesshoumaru smirks running his claws tenderly across her form, along the flat plains of her abdomen and toward her womanhood which he had endeavored to claim. Ever so gently, the Inu Lord covers her body with his. His tall and angelic frame imprisoning her slight form. Hunching over her, he sucks at one earlobe trailing it's outline with his tongue sensually, whilst playfully thrusting his hips forward so that his hot arousal would slam onto her heated core.

Kagome shivers in delight biting down her lower lip in an attempt to silence her panting moans. 'Two can play this game' she smirks, roughly she pushes against him teasingly, making sure that her wet core makes direct contact with the tip of his erection. Her heat and wetness making his hunger for her grow. Panting unsteadily he crumbles at the rapturous desire consuming him, he needed to be inside her, now. He positions himself at her entrance knowing full well by her scent that she is a virgin and that he must take care so as not to hurt her too much with his size.

"Sesshoumaru... please.."

Closing his eyes the Inu Lord thrusts his maleness in her. Kagome chokes out a sob, as she feels the raw tear that came with the breaking of her virgin barrier.

"Sstop."

"It's too late for that Kagome." he breathed out huskily.

"But I didn't know it would hurt this much." she cried.

"Trust me." he murmured, reclaiming her lips. His hands began the familiar dance along her body. Soon she was responding again with moans and gasps. Moving her hips toward his she signaled him to go on. Kissing away her long forgotten tears, he thrusts fully into her whilst whispering sweet nothings in her ears. Kagome felt herself being enveloped with tremors and the urge to push back against him grew. She moved against him only to tilt her hips and push against his hardness again slamming him onto her. Feverish tremors of delight ran rampart across her form. Their love making seemed to transcend space and time and reach to the very heart of the heavens. She raked her hands on his back, spurning on his need to pump harder and faster into her.

Together they moved slowly then fast, filling each other's need. The delicious friction creating a tightness in her belly that wound tighter with each thrust. She moaned his name over and over again licking his pointed ear and wrapping her legs wantonly around his narrow waist. Sensing that her peak was nearing, Sesshoumaru unwrapped her legs and quickly flipped her over on her hands and knees. Then he quickened his pace, slamming onto her harder and deeper.

With each thrust he felt his heart overflow with warmth and need. She was his again. And this time one would separate them. Screaming out his name in her rapturous release Kagome came, Sesshoumaru brought down his fangs on her junction between her neck and shoulder, marking her as his. Then feeling the need for his own release, he pushed down Kagome's shoulder on the bed while pushing up her hips thereby thrusting much deeper in her.

Kagome started moaning out again, the familiar coil building up inside her. She panted his name begging him. Both felt themselves enraptured by the moment each complementing the other perfectly. Sesshoumaru roared his release thrusting several times more into her dispersing his seed deep in her womb. Kagome cumming again shortly afterwards sucked at his member greedily, pulling it deeper into her. Her muscles clamping hard on his length. Both collapsed in each other's arms fatigued by their furious love making. Sesshoumaru rested his head on his new mate's left breast listening to the rapid beat of her heart returning to normal. He knew in her exhaustion she is asleep.

He takes her left breast in his mouth sucking at it and teasing her nipples with his tongue. He trailed kisses down her abdomen stopping just under her navel. Recalling the mention of his dead mate being with his pup the day she died. He felt his heart constrict at the thought, he smelled her scent and knew that she was in heat. She would be with his pup again but he would not know until after a couple of days. The scent of their mating is still strong in the air and he can not discern as of yet whether if there is a pup produced from their union. He circled his tongue languidly in her belly. He would protect her and not leave her side this time. Laying his head on her belly and flinging his right arm possessively over her, he drifts off to blissful sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru's Dream:

"Itoshi."

The woman turns around tears flowing freely. She was wearing the same kimono she had died in.

"You have returned to me." he smiled briefly embracing her.

"Our time together is borrowed, Koi. I do not have much time before you wake from this sleep."

"Then take me with you. This Sesshoumaru will not suffer a lifetime to live without you again." he gritted out.

"No! If you do then she and the pup she is carrying will both die."

Sesshoumaru stood aghast.

"The same evil that tore us apart is now again arising to repeat the tragedy of the past."

"Rest assured it will not be so. Tell me how, and I will prevent it."

"I am not permitted to say anymore, only this. She is in greater danger than before. She and I both, including the pup. Her memories are the key. Do not repeat the mistakes of the past. I warn you koi, should you fail and she dies, she and I, our shared soul, will be trapped to non-existence. Our pup's soul too, will never be born... From where our souls will be banished we will not be able to return."

"Never will this Sesshoumaru allow such a fate to befall you. I would rather that it be me to suffer such tragedy if only to save to you."

"Help her... help her remember...she must.." She was fading fast into nothingness.

"Must what?" Sesshoumaru could no longer hear her voice as her figure drifts away as if blown away by the wind.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru wakes up abruptly, Kagome stirs in her sleep murmuring his name. The great Lord contemplates on his dream as he holds his beloved mate's form.

His eyes bled scarlet.

Again he reached down her lower abdomen stroking it tenderly as one would do a child.

He will not allow her to be taken away from again.


	14. 4 weddings & a funeral

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Four Weddings and a Funeral, I merely borrowed it for the purposes of this story. Neither do I own Jaws.

A/N Thanx 4 d awesome reviews

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 14: Four Weddings and a Funeral.

"Hmmpphhhh." Yawned a still sleepy Kagome. 'Shit what the hell is this? Is it my time of the month already?' Groaned Kagome looking down at the dried smear of blood on her thighs. Focusing her eyes, she tentatively scanned her surroundings. 'Damn hangover! ...Still I don't remember my room being this large. I wonder.. maybe I'm still asleep.' She smiled pleasantly, once again closing her eyes.

"Your human frailty shows, our activities last night was not that strenuous. Perhaps this Sesshoumaru should have been more merciful regarding our bedroom sessions."

"Kyaaaa!"

Thud.

Kagome turned quickly in haste and ended up falling off the side of the bed.

"Hn. So very 'human'." Continued Sesshoumaru in an amused tone whilst, peering from the edge of the bed at her crumpled form on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed half naked, you pervert!" She huffed wrapping the fallen sheets around her slight form.

"The lower part of this Sesshoumaru also remains bare, ningen." He smirked.

Kagome's eyes became round, she blinked and then started flushing scarlet. Looking at the red stained sheets then at Sesshoumaru's tousled appearance she could guess what had happened the night before.

She gulped then tried to sit up.

"Bad move! Bad move!" She winced, clutching her lower abdomen with one hand and her head with the other.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed crimson at the sight of her in pain. "Do not move."

"Oh la di freakin dah! What the hell am I supposed to do here? Pose for you, while you gets snap shots to email to a friend on the internet?"

Sesshoumaru growled in his throat. "You will refrain from vulgar thoughts of those nature. You are my mate. The Lady of the Western Lands and thus you will carry yourself as befits your station."

"Well excuse my 'Lady of the Western Land' ass if I seem agitated, but it's not every freakin day that some pompous pervert wriggles his butt naked ass on my bed and calls me his mate!" She fumed.

The Taiyoukai tilted his head ever so slightly in her direction observing her with pinkish eyes. "This is my quarters and my bed. Do not lash your insolent tongue at me, for it might have been you that seduced this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome's eyes twitched. "What did you say?" She asked in a low flat voice.

"You have heard what I said. This Sesshoumaru will not repeat himself." He replied drily.

"I would never again sleep with a jackass with the likes of you even if you were the last male on this damn planet and survival of both our species depended on it you silver-backed ape.."

"Inu." Sesshoumaru corrected.

"Oh for the freakin luv of .. whatever the hell you are!."

Kagome huffed around the bed limping slightly while gathering her things in a hurry. "You know you're just like the rest of them. I should have known better. I know last night we were both heavily intoxicated because I can't recall anything after drinking one glass of that damn drink. And I know that you have too much pride and honor to stoop to prey on naïve virgins, but that doesn't excuse the fact that you accuse me of seducing you!"

"Kagome, come here." The Western Lord said softly.

"I don't want to." Sobbed Kagome seating herself on the adjacent couch. "Don't you see? We've only been mated a day and we're already arguing." She wailed. "In a week we'll be at each other's throats!"

Sesshoumaru appears suddenly centimeters from her face, earning a gasp from the crying girl. He envelopes her in his arms placing feather light kisses on top her forehead. Stroking her back in soothing motions he kisses away her fallen tears.

"This Sesshoumaru is not one to apologize. But ... you were in the right being angry at my person for I affronted your virtue and took something precious that cannot be given back. Rest assured that am ready to take responsibility for my actions."

"So that's all that I am? A responsibility?" She cried.

Sesshoumaru placed a claw on her lips silencing her protests.

"You misunderstand mate. Cease putting words into my mouth. No other has been able to heal this Sesshoumaru's heart, nor soothe my darker self than you Kagome. Fate has restored you to me, however, even if it has not been so, this Sesshoumaru would have carved my own destiny if only to fight my way to you. I had lost you once Koi, I cannot lose you again. I fought for my land and my title, but in the end lost the most valuable treasure of the Western Lands that mattered most... You. This Sesshoumaru realized too late that all that fighting, all that struggle was all in vain because I was not there to protect you. My wrong has unceasingly haunted me all these centuries, I will not permit such tragedy to befall you again."

Kagome looked at him with loved filled eyes. She kissed the claw placed upon her lips. Sesshoumaru groaned. "You awaken fires that cannot put out easily Kagome. Take care what you do around me. Do not do that again least we resume our previous activities the night before.

Kagome smiled mischievously. Slowly she ran her tongue up and down his claw then teased him by taking his finger in her mouth and sucking languidly.

The Taiyoukai's inner Inu howled in delight. Sesshoumaru himself could feel the sudden rush of liquid heat overwhelm him and pool in his lower regions. His face remained emotionless but his eyes reflected back a deep smouldering hunger. Growling his intent, he cups her womanhood and kisses her with passion and need. He then picks her up bridal style and walks towards the blood stained bed. Normally he would not have tolerated the ruined sheets, but it was the witness of their passion filled night and a testimony that Kagome now indeed belonged to none other than him.

"Koi last night this Sesshoumaru vaguely remembers how we made love. But this morning I will pleasure your body and satisfy your need until you are left breathless."

"Sesshoumaru." Moaned Kagome arching her back to him. "Fill me now. I need you."

Her heated pants were driving him over the edge, but he wanted her to feel and remember their union as one of great passion and need. Not one made purely due to drunkenness. True they had both been intoxicated, but he wanted her to know that he was intoxicated by her alone. He was ruled by his great need of her.

"Show me." He growled huskily.

Kagome, straddled his reclining form. She held his claws with both hands and sucked each digit while impaling herself upon his hard member. With each thrust of his member inside her, she mimicked it by enveloping his fingers in her hot mouth. She tensed her lower abdominals making her core grip him tighter. He moaned his pleasure and writhed feverishly on the sheets. He called out her name, but she herself barely heard his voice as she too was lost in her physical need to be filled with his seed again.

She pumped him faster. The Inu Lord responding well even in his great need to immerse himself with her essence more. Her face was flushed with their fast movements. She threw her head back, as he fondled her mounds. Each milky roundness fitting so perfectly within his claws surely she had been created my the kamis to complement and complete him. Kagome moaned louder, her breathing becoming pants.

Ever so tightly she squeezed him harder still, making her slow down slightly. Red eyes glinting he growled possessively, placing both hands on her hips and helping her speed up again. Kagome's pleasured scream ripped from her throat as each thrust pushed his hardness in her deeper, touching a sensitive spot within her that sent her spiraling into a ecstatic euphoria which no words could describe. Three more pumps and her body convulsed in reaching her peak. She sucked him hard taking him on the verge of spilling his seed in her. With a great roar that can be heard throughout the building he sunk his fangs in her neck, once again strengthening his claim on her. His body pushed slower against her, as their combined essences slid and coated his member.

He pulled Kagome's tired form to himself imprisoning her in his elegant limbs. He wanted to be covered in her scent-to be filled with the fragrance that was their union. Wrapping his legs around hers he smiled at her slumbering form, as his inner beast purred in languid contentment.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sniff. Sniff.

"Come on Sango, I'll wed you my love. I promise I'll be true this time, I swear to Buddha. I'll even place sutras on my d'ck so that you will be only one to grace my bed." Pledged Miroku.

"Grace your freakin bed? Damn right! If I so much as see your pupils dilate towards another female, even all the sutras whether Shinto or Buddhist won't save your weiner from being neutered and incarnated before your death!"

Gulp.

'Merciful kamis what have I gotten myself to?'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..gogggg..gog.. wahhh!"

"Dude! Quit with the rugrats episode!"

"Shut the hell up ye cradle snatching pedophile!"

"Look, I'm youkai and therefore bound by honor to care and protect you being my mate... Dude."

"You dipshit! I'm not even wearing your mark or a ring on my finger and ye be already claiming me as mate!"

"Uh, you might pass out if I try and mark you now, which would be like uh.. bummer. We have to be... (ahem)... you know... ( Hiten makes an ok sign with one hand, then thrusts a finger from his other hand in the hole made by the ok sign)... get my drift dude?"

"Ewwwww.. you sick pervert!... ( Slap).."

"I have some ice cream on the fridge." He offered.

"I don't care!.. (stick out tongue) ... you took away my innocence and deflowered me...(looking to Hiten)... what flavor?"

"Rocky road. Complete with sprinkles."

"Yum, my favorite... what color are the sprinkles?"

"Rainbow of course... dude."

Squeal of delight.

"I accept your sweet tooth proposal!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I-Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo?"

"INUYASHA!"

"KIKYO!"

Twang.

"I'm gonna pin that foreskin of yours to that friggin bed post you vile beast!"

"But Kikyo I'm your mate now! You're not supposed to shoot your fuckin mate!"

Both run around the bed . Inuyasha clad only in towel wrapped around his waist. Kikyo in a white yukata.

Inuyasha trips on Kikyo's high heeled shoe laying on the carpet.

"Fuck... This is a damn conspiracy!"

Kikyo jumps on the bed with a triumphal smirk then launches herself to Inuyasha intent on kneeing him in the groin.

"Die Inuyasha!"

"MMERCYY!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blwerrrrkkkkk.

Kouga throws up in the sink, crying and hugging himself. He had locked himself in the bathroom.

"Honey!.. Let me in!" Barked Ayame.

"Not By the hair on your chinny chin chin!"

"Then I'll huff and I'll puff, and I'll kick this damn door in!"

"**Fucking leave me alone!**

"I wear your mark dammit! Open the god damn door!" Ayame gives the door one solid kick and it flies open.

"Here comes the bride..." Sings Ayame.

Close up of Kouga with fearful eyes.

Jaws music start.


	15. Revenge of the Sith I

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha I believe that that has been long established.

A/N:

My apologies to all readers about the late post, I could easily say my mental instability got the better of me and I was incapacitated for a while-though that wouldn't be far from the truth hahaha. Anywho, I was busy with the usual doldrums of life you know, work, studying, babysitting etc..

ok enough talking errr typing... onto the story.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 15: Revenge of the Sith I

"Kusoooo! If I try and remember anymore, I'll have a brain hemorrhage. Why can't we just go to a psychiatrist? Repressed memories are their specialties."

"Absolutely not! This Sesshoumaru will not degrade himself in the scrutinizing eyes of the public and invoke further attention by illiciting the aid of psychiatrists."

"Why are you being so damn arrogant about it? You're not the one they would mentally dissect!"

Sesshoumaru thrummed his long elegant fingers along the onyx black marble desk irritably. "Had I known the female of your species was this over-bearing I would have..." His eyes turned away from her.

"Would have what?" Screamed Kagome. "And for the record, there is nothing wrong with the female of my species! It's not my fault that, that arrogant and stubborn bulbous melon growth on top your shoulders you call your head, doesn't realize when to ask for help when we need it!"

"ENOUGH!" Growled the Western Lord. The room shook visibly, accentuated by the chime-like clinking of crystal glasses, as it echoes across the expansive room. "This Sesshoumaru has been patient up til this far however, your continued antics serve only to add more burdens upon my person when you should be more constructive and focus your mind so as to regain your memories."

Kagome bit her lower lip and chewed on it unconsciously. Bowing in defeat before the imposing stature of the Western Lord she holds back the tears prickling on her eyes. She balls a fist, shaking slightly as she takes one shuddering breath to quell the tide of tears threatening to overflow.

The Inu Lord notices the sudden despondent shift in her scent. Sighing heavily he walks to where she was and embraces her slight form, drawing her closer to his warmth. He parts the bangs that overshadow her eyes and kisses her forehead tenderly, lingering it slightly so that she could feel his breath on her skin. Kagome closes her eyes and leans toward his touch. Sesshoumaru beheld her fragile form. Deep inside the feeling of protectiveness gnawed at him. "I will not lose you again Lady Mate." He breathed out, his lips still on her forehead.

Every word he said seem to stamp itself and embed in her skin. Kagome lifts her head and gazes at his lips, she touches his lips with her fingertips savoring in the warmth of his hot breath graze her fingers.

The great Taiyoukai groans helplessly at her touch.

He felt weak at the prospect of losing her.

Golden eyes narrowed dangerously into slits. No, he will not permit the past to repeat. They will not be parted again. His resolve and iron clad will shall not be undone. Any who wish her harmed shall meet their death on his claws-slowly so as to prolong their pain, then he would make them relive their agony by reviving them with tenseiga. He turned his attention back to his mate. He considered her closely, noting how small she seemed in his arms. "Lady Mate I am new to this, this Sesshoumaru is not one to lavish another with emotion as you see now. I am unsure how to react at times." He growled tenderly.

'That's as close to an apology as I would get I suppose.' Sighed Kagome.

The dreaded and powerful Taiyoukai kneeled before his mortal mate snuggling his face on her abdomen. Kagome eeped aloud taken aback by his sudden gesture. He locked her in place by embracing her waist. Steel arms held her tight in his keep.

Kagome succumbed to his embrace. "Sesshoumaru, gomen ne. I know this is very frustrating especially for you." She whispered as she stroked his hair. "But maybe the best solution is for us to call in a therapist who specializes in repressed memories I'm sure my friends know..."

He straightened up almost immediately.

"Has your ningen hearing also failed you? This Sesshoumaru has already forbidden it." He replied coldly turning his face away from her. "What made you think otherwise?" He looked back at her at her, his cold facade back in place.

A raging volcano erupts behind Kagome. "Damn arrogant ass inu! You're impossible!" She exploded.

Sesshoumaru lifts an eyebrow.

"ARRRGGGGHHHH!" She cried exasperatedly.

The Inu Lord watched as his fuming mate exit their room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"BAKAAAA!"

SLAM.

Five pairs of eyes look at each other.

Blink. Blink.

"Oh freakin hell, tell me we all did not do what I think we did last night." Groaned Sango rubbing her temples.

"I regret to admit to the truth. But the evidence we all need is stamped on our necks... Well except for yours anyway. However, I presume we are all on the same boat." Retorted Kikyo.

"You presume correctly." Joined Kagome sighing heavily.

"Ne Kagome-chan, do I detect some marital strife so soon...or is it some hormone swing perhaps?" Cooed Kaede. "Be ye pregnant this early hmmmm?"

"Yea, you know Inuyasha and I could very well hear every 'noise' coming from your room." Remarked Kikyo. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were."

Kagome blushed furiously. "E-heheh.. Every-thing?"

"Yep! Even down to the dirty bits." Winked Sango.

"Damn girl-friend, I would never have thought that was you in there! It was like some poor soul possessed by some spirit... I could've sworn your voice was going soprano one minute then alto the next. You could give Mariah Carey a run for her money."

"Oh shut up you oxymoron! Don't ye know when you're not wanted?" Asked Kaede irritably.

"Look who's talking, the bride of the friggin lightning rod." Snarled Ayame.

Kagome smiled at the bickering duo, oddly comforted by the usual display of animosity between the two.

"I thought the room we were staying in was like hunted by some ghost coz your screaming was like from one wall then to another in a split second." Laughed Sango. "Where the hell did ya learn to yodell?"

Kagome blushed a deeper shade of red.

Ayame pushed her face close to Kagome's beet-red face. "By the way what exactly did he do that had you vocalizing his name as well as some very colorful language anyway?"

Kagome spluttered and coughed nervously. 'Crap... this is going to be a long day.' She thought.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The day passed without any further incident. She spent the entire morning with the girls just getting a tan and lounging in the deck. Around midday her stomach was twisting and churning. 'Man I'm famished.' She took off her sunglasses and stood up wrapping a pale blue sarong loosely about her hips.

"Hey girls, I'll be taking a quick snack at the restaurant... Anyone care to join?"

"Nah! You go ahead Kagome-chibi. We'll follow soon!" Ayame, Kaede and Kikyo yelled as they bobbed up and down the in ground pool.

"Sango?"

"Thanks for the offer Kagome-chan, but I have to pass on this one. I'm still slightly sore thanks to the monk gigolo, I just want to relax here."

Kagome shrugged, "your loss." She smiled at them then proceeded to walk to the restaurant.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hai, could you believe it? She actually does look like the late Lady."

Kagome could hear the hushed whispers of youkai females crowding the corridor. She swallowed the lump forming on her throat and kept her pace walking toward the restaurant.

"Hmp, she's probably just another fling anyway. Remember that girl what's her name again? .. Akari? She was the splitting image of the late Lady too and yet she was discarded after he found that out that she was pregnant. And by the smell things looks like he's gotten what he wanted from her." Spat a female neko youkai. "It won't be long now."

"Tch, the Lady of the West should not be a 'human filth', but then again, like what Shino said, they were meant to be discarded afterward anyway." Snickered another. "And this one will fare no better. How could she show her face in here knowing full well that she's nothing but a carbon copy of the late Lady... just a replacement- a rather poor one at that." The group giggled as they walked away.

Kagome stopped, laughter thundered in her ears mocking her mercilessly.

"Is that how he sees me? As a replacement?" Asks Kagome herself softly.

Shaking her head, Kagome alters her direction and heads toward her shared quarters with Sesshoumaru. Kanna steps into the light filled corridor leading toward the restaurant. From her hidden place in the darkened part of the hallway, she had uncovered a potential way to separate Kagome from her Lord.

"I will destroy you this time." She vowed venomously as she recedes back to the shadowy depths of hallway.


	16. Mirror, mirror

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

:0) Sorry for the long time it took to update.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 16:

"Sesshou...What the.."

Kagome enters the luxurious room. A portrait of herself dressed in the multi-layered kimono met her roving eyes. Curiously she approaches it, fascinated by the way the opulent clothes were portrayed. It seemed even the varying hues of the rainbow is put to shame by the rich garb that her portrait had been clothed with. She smiled warmly, running her fingers over the painted fabric-almost as though she was touching a real silk fabric.

"He had this made for me?" She mumbled out, as she stood transfixed on the spot..

"Actually it is to commemorate the late Lady."

"Kanna!" Gasped Kagome sharply, turning abruptly towards the emotionless voice of the void youkai.

"Sesshoumaru, had it commissioned a year after the late Lady's demise. He never displayed it, for the young Lord mourned her death deeply, even to this day. For what reason you think he takes delight in your company?" Unknown to Kagome Kanna produced a darkened orb from her pocket, whispering under her breath she recited a most foul spell.

Kagome's head drooped and her shoulders slumped. "Is that how he saw me? Just a mirror reflection of his dead mate?" Her heart lurched, each beat constricting her chest painfully. Had she truly been blinded by love to be that naïve?

"A reflection you say?" Repeated Kanna with a sinister smirk.

A blinding light exploded in her midst, she felt herself propelled backwards. Her panicked shriek dying in her throat as she feels herself pulled in two. A vacuum of dark energy sucks at her soul, Kagome loses consciousness at the suffocating whirl of miasma and her own pain. A moment later she succumbs to the growing darkness pulling at her very being.

"Now for stage 2." Muttered Kanna indifferently. Casting one contemptuous look at Kagome she exits the room leaving behind the acrid and corrupt stench of the spell.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where the hell is she?"

"Girl's a hurtin, maybe she got a bit of sexual healing" Retorted Ayame humping the wall. Sango groans as she slaps her forehead.

"Is that all you can think about ya sex-crazed camel? No wonder the ookami was crawling on his belly on his way out of your room." Snorted Kaede, crossing her arms. "What are ye? Four chromosomes short?"

Ayame's eyes tinged pink at the edges. "Kiss my furry ass ya little short sh't! At least I'm not married to one of the 'sparky twins'!"

"Shut up! Can't you two idiots, stay within the same breathing space without biting each other's head off?" Cried Kikyo irritably. "Hurry up and open the door Sango, I can't stand these two any longer."

CLICK.

"A-ha! No problem is too complex for the likes of this Sango!"

"Yep, except for the problem regarding your hubby's wondering dildo." Added Kaede, producing a plump cucumber from the plastic bag she had been holding, and wriggling it in front of Sango.

"Touche, Thumbellina!" Applauded Ayame.

"You're both sick you know that? I hope you both grow a massive hernia and die shitting in the toilet!"

Sango glared at the both of them as Ayame and Kaede roared in laughter.

Kikyo stepped through the threshold ignoring the bickering trio. "Kagome said she was here ..."

"F'ck! I smell magic!" Cried Ayame in alarm, instinctively going on a defensive stance.

"Kikyo, Ayame, Sango, Kaede! Help me!" Screamed a muffled voice.

"What freakin hell was that?" Jumped Kaede, a strange prickling sensation making her hairs stand on end..

Sango scanned the entire scene. "Something's not right." She muttered.

"There!" Alerted Kikyo, pointing at the gold rimmed mirror standing on a gray marble pedestal.

"Kagome?" The girl cried in unison.

"What happened?" Asked Sango, as she surveyed her friend's shaking form on the other side of the mirror.

"Kanna came here she said Sesshoumaru only likes me because he sees his dead mate in me... (sniff).. then, there was a bright flash, ... (hic).. I remember I hurt all over and then when I came to I was imprisoned here." Kagome sobbed.

Kikyo raced to her side, touching the mirror she closed her eyes in concentration. She shrieked in pain pulling back her hand from the mirror. She cradled her hand against her chest trying to asses thr damage.

"Kikyo-neechan, your hand!" Gasped Kaede in alarm, pointing at Kikyo's hand.

"The transparent bitch must been royally pissed to land your ass in there." Remarked Ayame, moving closer to Kikyo.

All focused their eyes on the red patches that appeared on Kikyo's milky white palms. "A corrupt aura." Mumbled out the older miko. "There is a spell attached to this... we humans cannot touch this without getting burned."

"Oh yea sure! Pick the youkai to get her ass zapped, before joining Kagome on the freakin phantom zone, and haunting all your flat yellow asses from the other side!" Complained Ayame, gesturing with both arms to emphasize her point.

"Ayame just pick the damn thing up before I show Kouga the home movie we made last Halloween when you decided to dress up as Elvira and giggle your tits in front of the video cam complete with nipple tassels!"

Ayame grumbled as she grasped the full length mirror on either side and lifted it from off the marble pedestal. Underestimating the weight of the elegant mirror, the ookami stumbled forward. Everyone gasped and held their breaths as the mirror tilted forward. Ayame's youkai reflexes kicked in however, and she maneuvered it to safety, catching the gold and marble disc on her arms. "Damn it.. no one ever said my back would be cracked in the process!"

"Plug your hole! I know you've contorted yourself much more than that! As I recall, ye be the twisting queen on ice back in high school." Retorted Kaede.

"I twist pretzels ya damn battery operated midget! I was the pretzel queen!" Huffed Ayame, letting off a string of curses. "Couldn't you have haunted something lighter? Like a freakin pocket mirror or something like that? This sh't weighs more than all the blubber from Jenny Craig in a year's time!"

"Well, it's not like I could choose!" Retorted Kagome.

"If only youkai could touch the mirror, shouldn't we call Sesshoumaru? I bet he could pick up that mirror with one hand while picking his nose with the other." Suggested Kaede.

"NO!" Protested Kagome. "He mustn't know.."

"But he's your mate, he has the right to know." Disapproved Kikyo.

"I agree with Kiks, regardless of what Casper the friendly ghost may have said, I know for a fact that you've melted the ice around that Taiyoukai's frigid ass!" Joined Ayame, straining under the weight of the mirror she held. "God, I can't even remember the last time, that Yeti was in a good mood, and yet I've caught glimpses of him smiling! Smiling could you believe it? It almost made my blood run cold!" Rambled Ayame. Kagome keeled sideways clutching her head with both hands.

_Flashback._

"_Lady Mate, I bequeath this to you. This unique gem has been guarded by my family for generations. It was given to us for safe keeping until the rightful guardian should appear. Wars have been fought over it. So many lives lost to ensure it's safety." The Inu Lord placed her hand over his dexterously placing the jewel on her small hands without touching the jewel himself. "Youkai's touch taint it black, but a being of light renders it pure."_

"_It's beautiful! What is it?"_

"_The Shikon no tama." Answered Sesshoumaru giving one of his rare genuine smiles._

"Oi! Kagome! Don't do that... you nearly scared the ticks off my ass!"

"Nearly?" Asked Kaede. "Ye mean those things plastered on your ass aren't polka dots?"

"Shut up! Mind your own pubic hairs, before I get pissed off and flick one tick and blind one of your damn eyeballs!"

"Girls please!" Pleaded Kagome.

Kikyo observed her with calculating eyes. "You remembered something?"

"Hai... Kyo-chan, what do you know of the Shikon no tama?"

Kikyo's eyes widened. "A most dangerous knowledge to behold Kagome .. why do you want to know of it?"

"Has it got something to do with your relapse?" Asked Kaede.

"To put simply, it is a most dangerous relic, it is not to be trifled with. It will consume your soul should it deem so."

"Consume? .. You mean as in eat?" Gasped a horrified Sango.

"Nah duh!" Snorted Ayame rolling her eyes.

"Hai.. The jewel itself is made up of vanquished souls, those who were foolish enough to tamper with it. No one has been able to wield the jewel without falling prey to it's curse." Continued Kikyo.

"A further reason why I must see to this alone." Remarked Kagome adamantly.


End file.
